Ready and Willing
by Lady Kaeru
Summary: Hermione's finally out of the hospital wing and a certain werewolf has come back early from his holiday? Will the cure work? Chapter 10 Now UP! Sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this fiction. JKR is the all omnipotent one of Potter verse. I own nothing. Just borrowing.**

**Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts**

Hermione Granger walked happily through the halls of Hogwarts. She was content with her possible new career as an intern for Professor Flitwick as she progressed through her studies to get her masters certs for both charms and potions.

_Oh yes..._ Hermione thought with a grimace._ I'm sure that I can talk to him about it...I mean, there can't be any harm in asking him to help further my education...is there?_ She chewed on the end of her sugar quill as she made her way to Headmistress McGonagall's office. She came to a halt in front of the gargoyle and straightened her papers. "Catnip..." She said absentmindedly.

Hermione made her way up the spiral staircase and raised her hand to knock on the door. "Come on in, Hermione." McGonagall's voice called out from the other side of the door. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hello Headmistress McGonagall..." Hermione said. She gently sat down across from the headmistress and waited.

"My child...what in the world are those papers for?" McGonagall said, looking at the rather large stack of papers in Hermione's lap.

"My credentials from University...Just in case." Hermione replied.

"My dear...You know I won't need them, but we may as well put them in your file just in case if the board of governor's gets curious."

" What do you mean my file...I haven't even gotten the job yet."

" Hermione...I taught you for seven years...If it's to help you continue your education, you're hired. I'm more than certain that Filius will be delighted."

" And Professor Snape?" Hermione asked timidly.

McGonagall sighed. "I'm sure that he could be persuaded, as long as he's given the right bait." she replied.

Hermione smiled immediately. "Oh thank you, thank you so much Professor McGonagall." Hermione said. She set her papers to the side and reached over to shake the elder woman's hand.

"Now, now Hermione...You are no longer my student. I'm going to insist that you either call me Minerva or Minnie...All my friends and colleagues do." the older woman said gently. She daintily shook the younger woman's hand and smiled warmly. " Now...We will need to speak with Filius and get you settled in before ether students get here for the term and get it worked out to how you will serve this internship...The university said two years yes?"

" For each subject yes...Unless Professors Flitwick and Snape decide I'm ready to take my masters cert before then." Hermione replied.

Minerva nodded. "I believe I can arrange it. How ever, you're only go to go one subject at a time. We'll start you off slow. Tell you what; we'll discuss this with Filius over dinner this evening. Severus should be there as well."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I must admit...It feels great to be back." the young woman replied.

Hermione had spent the past four years at university. She had decided after the final battle that she would pursue as many subjects as she could and had set to it. She chose potions and charms first, only because they offered the chance to come up with something original in either department. If she didn't get the chance to pursue much of anything else, she would be happy either way.

Severus Snape lived for the summer holidays. It meant that the castle was void of students. To Severus, of course, it meant three months without the dunderheads that the rest of the staff called students. It also meant that Severus could get all of the research for potions making he wanted done. Right now he was stuck.

Very stuck.

Severus grumbled about not measuring the right amount of aconite and vanished the mess at his feet away. "Damn steel cauldrons...Can't even brew a proper draught in them these days. Give me a cast iron cauldron or a sturdy pewter and I'll be pleased." he said to no one. He heard a laugh out in the hallway and wondered who was down here during the summer. Minerva came to visit often, but that was not her laugh. It wasn't Poppy or Rolonda either.

Severus walked to the doorway and glanced out. "Oh dear god no..." he whispered. "Minerva...May I please inquire as to why Miss Granger is here in the dungeons during the summer. I thought that she was at university."

" If I may say Professor Snape. I'm actually here to do an internship with Professor Flitwick and I was also hoping to intern with you for potions." Hermione said with a great calm.

Severus scoffed. "Honestly...Me, intern one third of the golden pains in my arse...I think not." He said rather sarcastically.

"You'll be interested to know that I may have a breakthrough for you regarding your work on the lycanthropy cure. Potions is my major after all and charms my minor."

Severus eyebrow rose in the usual way it did when he was intrigued. "Really Miss Granger?" _Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to intern her. Two bright minds working on the same project may yield better results..._ Severus thought. _Besides...It looks as if her years away from Hogwarts have mellowed her out._ " Minerva, why don't you go speak with Filius...I will speak with Miss Granger here about the possibility of her interning after she's finished with Filius. I'll escort her to dinner."

_So that was the bait Hermione had in mind for him...Well she got him hook line and sinker._ Minerva thought. "Very well Severus. Just floo me if either of you need anything..." she said.

"Of course. " said both Severus and Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you'll please come with me to my lab." Severus said, moving aside from the doorway so that Hermione could enter.

Hermione was taken aback by the sheer size of Severus' lab and took an offered seat at one of the benches. It had the latest standard in cauldrons and every potions ingredient possible lined the shelves. She noticed one empty spot and read the label, ' Virgin's Blood'.

Severus was pleased to see that she was more than impressed with his lab_. Wait a minute, when did I care about what anyone, especially her, thought about me or anything of mine? _He thought.

"So...Have you made any breakthroughs with the lycanthropy cure?" Hermione asked.

"No unfortunately. I've tried to strengthen the doses and amount of Wolfsbane to see if it has any effect, but it doesn't. It's my rotten luck that today I forgot to take in the properties of using a steel cauldron and added too much aconite." Severus replied.

Hermione nodded. "What about a glass cauldron? It wouldn't contribute anything to the potion and you would be able to experiment as you like with the ingredients." she offered.

"As lovely as that idea sounds, Miss Granger..." Severus began.

"Hermione..."

" Excuse me?"

" Hermione...I'm a member of the staff now and I will be working with Filius. Please call me Hermione." she said, politely with just a touch of force behind it.

Severus looked at the young woman before him and found himself to be slightly intrigued by her. Gone were the days of her know it all attitude and her overly wild hair. He noticed that she had a more demure attitude about her now and it suited her justly. " Alright, Hermione..." he purred, and was delighted to see her squirm slightly. "...As lovely as the idea sounds, you know as well as I that glass cannot stand the temperatures that a lot of the potions need. It turns into a molten load of waste when it combines with the ruined potion."

" Actually Professor, I just might have an answer to your problems, but it would take me going into muggle London to get it. Minerva said I wouldn't have to move in for at least a week, so I may be able to get you what you need. Exactly what changes are you making to the Wolfsbane that causes a mess every time?" Hermione inquired. She had been taken aback by the sound of his voice as he said her given name. She wasn't looking for romance, but there was something about Severus that made her feel like a mouse in the serphents lair._ Better to get this discussion done and regroup my thoughts...I feel the more I avoid him for now, probably the better..._ she thought.

Almost three hours later, Severus and Hermione were still talking in his labs. Severus had written down all her ideas and was interested to see how they worked. They had also worked several arithmancy formulas to see if he was using the right amount of everything and Severus was shocked to see he wasn't. Arithmancy and potions went hand in hand for most cases and it was proving to be rather useful here.

" What about using hellbore instead of the corkroot?" Hermione offered. She scratched the back of her head with the end of the quill in her hand as she looked over the figures.

" It helps to numb the transformations but would not have any practical use in the cure." Severus explained. " However, bringing up hellbore gave me an idea. Foxglove..."

Hermione thought this over for a moment. " Would react badly with the aconite?"

" Not if we also add in a little bit of crushed terrasinde."

" YES! That would aid in dissolving the animal's will and let the man be in control, but how did we rid the man of the animal?" Hermione said.

Severus was stumped there as well. " After much consideration Mi...Hermione, I feel that having you intern with me would be an interesting experience. And I say this now, if we do find a cure for lycanthropy while you're still here before you get your masters, I will be sure to make sure that your name is also accredited to the process and you would be entitled to residuals." Severus said.

Hermione didn't hear anything else he had said. She was so happy that he had accepted to let her intern with him that she did the first thing that came to mind.

**A/N: YES! There is the first chappy to my very first SSHG pairing. woot! Please review and let me know what you think! I'll try to make sure that the next chappy is up sometime tomorrow. Also...I could really use a beta. Just drop an email or something by me if you're interested**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not making any $$$ from this fic. Just borrowing the chars.

A/N: Hahaha! Left you all on a cliffie there...What will Hermione do to Severus? How will Severus react? Will the seeds of want be planted here?!

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Awkward Silence**

Hermione didn't hear anything else he had said. She was so happy that he had accepted to let her intern with him that she did the first thing that came to mind.

Hermione's arms flew out before her and wrapped themselves around Severus' neck as she came into contact with him. She was so busy saying thank you repeatedly that she didn't realize that they were going down to the floor.

"Ms. Granger, would you please remove yourself from my person?" said Severus rather gruffly.

Hermione felt the color rise in her cheeks and go down her neck and chest. She got up rather quickly in her embarrassment and sat back down in her seat.

Severus didn't realize what was happening until Hermione launched herself at him and wound her arms around his neck. He felt the world shift around him and whispered ' Oh shite.' as they fell towards the stone floor. The air rushed from his lungs as they hit the floor and he shuddered and tried to regain his breath.

As he caught his breath in slow gulps, Severus couldn't help but to realize that Hermione was willingly hugging him while thanking him repeatedly. He couldn't help but to notice her bosom mashed against his chest, and the way his cheek against hers was sending a delicious shiver up his spine. Pushing the feelings aside, he coughed and cleared his throat.

"Ms. Granger, would you please remove yourself from my person?" he growled. He took a deep breath as she finally got off and stood up. He saw her deep blush and couldn't help but to wonder how low it went. _Dear gods what am I thinking?!_ he thought suddenly.

Hermione looked up at Severus and saw a pink tinge in his pale cheeks. " Professor Snape, I'm sorry...I don't know what got into me..." said Hermione, her voice portraying all the embarrassment that she felt.

Severus shook his head and straightened some papers on the table. After a few awkward moments, Severus turned back to Hermione. " You were probably caught up in the moment. Shall we go to dinner, I do believe that Minerva is expecting us."

Hermione nodded and left. " I, uh... need to get some things from her office. Um... I'll see you sooner or later Professor." she said. " Thank you again...". She walked quickly to the door and into the hallway. She practically flew up to Minerva's office and said the password. She ran up the stairs and into the office. " Sorry for the intrusion Minerva, but I realized that I do have to go somewhere..."

Minerva smiled. " What happened exactly, Hermione?" she asked. Minerva's eyes twinkled and she took a good look at the young woman before her. Hermione's blush was still very apparent and her breathing slightly heavy. " You may as well have a seat and tell me."

Hermione groaned and flopped into the chair. Her hand rubbed her face in the fashion of those who are either annoyed or embarrassed. " I hugged Snape..." grumbled Hermione in a low voice.

Minerva smiled and cocked her head to the side. " What was that dear? I didn't quite hear you..." said Minerva cheekily.

Hermione huffed for a moment. " You heard what I said you old cat! You just want to hear me say it louder!"

Minerva laughed. " You're damn right I want to hear you say it louder. Now say it."

Hermione sighed. " I hugged Severus Snape...only when he told me that I would be interning after I got my Charms cert." she said. " I don't know what came over me, but I know that I possibly couldn't face him again today."

Minerva laughed again. " Unfortunately for you dear, you still need to speak with Filius."

Hermione let out a growl that made her sound quite like the object of her embarrassment. Minerva couldn't help but to laugh about the irony of it all. " What's the matter dear, cat got your tongue?"

The scowl set in Hermione's face only caused Minerva to laugh louder and Hermione sighed again.

" Fine Minerva, you win...I'll stay and talk to Filius." Hermione said, rather reluctantly.

" Good. I knew you would see reason." Minerva said. " Now, shall we go down to dinner...I do believe the house elves have made a spectacular feast for the evening. It's Poppy's birthday, you know."

Hermione allowed herself to be ushered downstairs and sat down next to Minerva. To her abject horror, Severus took a seat beside her.

Oh goddess no! Does he have to sit there?! Hermione thought. A blush came back to her cheeks as she remembered how his body had felt against her own and the delicious little shivers it had produced. " Minerva, where is Filius? I do need to get my affairs settled."

Minerva laughed. " OH posh Hermione, you have tomorrow. And besides, Severus won't bite you..."

" Not hard at least." Severus replied under his breath.

Hermione blushed even deeper when she heard what Severus had said. " Oh there you are Filius, may I have a word with you after supper?" she said, looking to Minerva's right.

" Oh certainly, Hermione. Just come with me to my office when we're finished. Minerva told me all about your internship. And I must say I look forward to having you as my pupil again." Filius squeaked out from beside Minerva.

Hermione smiled at the little man and looked to her plate. She finished eating and retraced the steps to the charms corridor. _Why am I reacting this way to him? Oh please, oh please don't tell me I find him attractive...He's now a colleague and will be my professor again here in a few years._ thought Hermione.

* * *

Hermione crashed into her bed later that evening. As she snuggled into her pillow, her thoughts drifted to what had happened earlier between Severus and herself. _I wonder if he's as confused as I am about the whole thing._ she thought finally as sleep claimed her.

* * *

Severus bolted up in bed at quarter past three in the morning. A small knock sounded on his door and growled menacingly. He stalked over to the door and opened it.

Hermione stood there, in nothing more than a white, thigh high teddy and a pair of white stilettos, and held in her hand a bottle of Ogden's.

"May I come in, Severus?" she purred seductively. The look in her eyes held nothing but lust and want.

Severus had to stop himself before his jaw dropped, and he barely registered his raging erection.

Within moments, Severus found himself to be caught up with the witch in front of him. Hermione was tearing at his pants trying to get his erection free and after several moment of struggling, she freed Severus' rock hard cock.

Her eyes widened at the length and girth of the member before her and she licked her lips in a feral way. Before Severus could say anything, Hermione's mouth descended upon his aching rod and she began suckling on his flesh as if she were trying to drink the Elixir of Life straight from his body.

Severus couldn't stop the moan that came straight from his chest and his hand found itself entangled in her hair. His hips bucked as she nibbled on the underside of his manhood, the sensation shooting straight down his back to his balls and he nearly came in her mouth.

Hermione stopped for a moment and looked up at Severus. Her chocolate brown eyes were burning with desire and Severus quickly scooped her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He set her onto the bed and wandlessly cast 'Divesto'.

Hermione only smiled as he looked her over. his eyes drank in her body, unmarred and beautiful before his eyes. Her breasts were perky and the size of a large orange or a small grapefruit, her abdomen was smooth and the muscles underneath toned, but not into a six pack. Her hair fanned out behind her and covered the pillow and framed her face. Her eyes, it was her eyes that undid him as she gazed at him with want.

" Gods...I can't stop myself..." he whispered. He descended upon her bosom, lavishing attention to the pert nipple he found. Hermione made little mewling sounds that only added to his fervor and his hand went straight to her dripping mound.

Hermione cried out as he pushed a finger into her dripping hole and Severus smiled against her chest. He planted little kisses as he journeyed down to the steaming apex between her thighs and flicked out his tongue to taste her. Hermione shrieked under his ministrations and convulsed.

" Severus!" she shrieked breathlessly. His name flowed like satin from her lips to his ears and he knew then he had never heard such a sweet sound and began to devour her with an incensed fervor.

Within no time Hermione chanted her praises as orgasm washed over her and Severus drank every drop he could. He kissed his way up her body and came back to her mouth.

" Severus..." she whispered.

"Mmmmm...Yes Hermione?" he said huskily.

" Please...I need..." she whimpered this time.

" Tell me what you need...I'll see what I can do..."

" Take me please...I need you to fuck me..."she said.

Severus chuckled. " I thought you would never ask." he said. After positioning himself at her entrance, his kissed her. "Ask me again Hermione..."

" Fuck me...Please Severus..."

Severus smiled again and lifted his hips to drive into her, only to wake from his dream.

Severus bolted up in bed. "FUCK!" he bellowed.

* * *

A/N: HA! Poor Severus...Wet dreams are coming back with a vengence. Will Hermione be affected in the same way? Review and find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not making any $$$ from this fic, I am only borrowing Potterverse characters.

A/N: Hermione and Severus come to an agreement regarding her internship, but what will happen between them now that they're beginning to notice eachother.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Tisket, a tasket, A Potion in the Basket **

Hermione finished unpacking her things and smiled. Her things were placed tastefully all around her new quarters. And it was needless to say that she was more than pleased with the accommodations. Her quarters held four different rooms. There was a kitchenette with a dining place setting in case if she didn't want to eat in the Great Hall. The kitchenette was even equipped with a cooler that had a never thaw charm on it. _I can't wait to stock it with some of my favorite muggle tastes._ she thought with a smile.

The bedroom was twice as large as her head girl rooms and had an adjoining door into the bathroom. The bathroom was probably Hermione's favorite part of the entire set up. It had a tub that could easily fit four or six people and was almost as deep as she was tall. The bed was a king-sized four poster bed with white bedding and curtains. In fact, everything was white. Hermione supposed that it was up to the person to design their rooms.

She shook her head and went out into her seating room. She still had yet to see where the other two doors led. One door near her bedroom lead to a study with floor to ceiling, wall to wall shelves. A beautiful mahogany desk sat near the window and Hermione immediately fell in love with the room. The last door which was connected to her study was a private laboratory. Her jaw dropped when she saw it was stocked for not only her charms things, but potions as well.

" Professor Snape..." she whispered, knowing who had set this up for her. She smiled and realized this was the single, and yet, the kindest thing he had ever done for her. A flutter of unknown origin started in her chest and was gone just before she noticed it. She walked back into the living room with a purpose and picked up a package from the side chair closest to the fire place.

Her mind whirling, she unwrapped the parcel, which turned out to be a Pyrex brand casserole dish. She whispered to herself and began to transfigure the dish into a clear glass cauldron. Smiling to herself, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons with the glass cauldron in tow.

* * *

Severus heard her in the hallway outside his lab, and looked out the door. " Hermione?" he said, slightly surprised.

" Hello Severus..." she said ._Wait a moment...when did it become Severus._ she thought. " May I come in?"

Severus nodded and allowed her to pass. " What's that you have there?"

Hermione smiled. " A glass cauldron. Here, go ahead and test it out. Brew a Pepper up in it. It won't melt."

Severus was highly skeptical of this cauldron. The Pepper up had to be boiled hard for at least fifteen minutes. No glass cauldron that he had used could take that kind of beating. " What ever you say, Hermione." he said. He began brewing the Pepperup.

Severus watched with trepidation as the potion came to the hard boil stage. Miraculously, after the entire fifteen minutes, the cauldron had not melt into a twisted blob. " Hermione, how?"

" Ever heard of a muggle baking dish with the name brand Pyrex? It's supposed to be able to take high levels of heat and not melt what so ever. Do you like it?" she asked.

" Yes. Hermione, this has got to be the most important thing anyone has ever done for my research. Thank you, very much." Severus replied sincerely.

" I also wanted to thank you for completely stocking my lab with potions ingredients. I figured this would be a great way." she replied, blushing slightly.

Severus smiled slightly and took a look at the potion through a clear glass phial. He was surprised to see that the potion looked three times better than it had when brewed in a steel or pewter cauldron. It was practically a pure potion. " Hermione...You should really market this idea. I'm sure that the ministry could make settlements with the Pyrex company. Your residuals from this idea would probably be more than what I make in month, and that is saying something."

" Oh please Severus...It was nothing." Hermione said. " But you're probably right about marketing the idea. The problem would be hiring a trustworthy solicitor..."

Severus smiled. His solicitor was one of the best and could have Hermione rolling in the galleons by the end of the winter term. " I'll strike a bargain with you...We'll speak with Filius and Minerva and see if you can intern with your potions first and charms later. Filius will agree that potions is the harder subject and will be the best choice to take first for your cert. We'll set it up that instead of teaching, you will help me mark the students' papers and grade their potions, as well as developing the Lycanthropy cure. If we develop the cure, we'll be half and half with the residuals for the potion. As for the cauldron, we'll go seventy five, twenty five. The twenty five percent will go to me for allowing you to use my solicitor. I'll pay to have it marketed."

Hermione sat looking thoughtful at the man before her. His bargain was typically Slytherin, but held for more in her favor. It was quite a fair bargain in her eyes. Hermione also knew that she would rather complete the potions certification first, as it was harder and longer. It had the oral, practical and written exams. Charms only had the written and practical. " That sounds like a great bargain. We should talk to Minerva and Filius tonight about this...It's quite last minute..."

Severus nodded. " I quite agree. Come, we can use my floo..." he said. He took her arm gently and guided her to his private rooms. It wasn't what you would expect to see for the Slytherin head of house. The four houses were all represented in some fashion and the quarters were quite homey indeed, Hermione took a quick second to look around and saw his bedroom and the huge bed that was in it. The view was suddenly swept away as Severus' rich baritone called for the headmistress' office. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and looked around for Minerva.

" Minerva?"

" Yes, Hermione?" Minerva replied. She came out of the other room and looked at the young woman, only to see her standing near the fire place. " Is there something that you need?"

" Actually Minerva, we need Filius here to." Severus replied as he stepped out of the floo. " I flooed him before I came over and he should be right along."

As soon as Severus had said that, Filius came stumbling out of the floo and hit the back of Severus' knees. Severus buckled and he fell into Hermione. They tumbled to the floor and Severus felt his lips collide with hers.

_Oh dear lord, please tell me I am not kissing Hermione Granger._ he thought exasperatedly. Even as he thought this he took in the texture of her mouth. It was soft and pliable beneath his own demanding one. Her lips fit snuggly between his and the taste on her lip was sweet, like a port or sangria. Her body beneath his fit almost perfectly, like the ying to his yang. He lifted himself from her and looked at her. Her face was as red as a rose and once again he found himself wondering how far that blush went down.

" Ms. Granger, I am terribly sorry..." Severus said. His pale cheeks were slightly tinged with pink.

" It's not a problem Professor..." Hermione replied.

Severus automatically felt the loss of her calling him by his given name. _Why should I care, she's the insufferable know it all, Hermione bloody Granger. She's my student...Again. _he thought. " Filius, next time be more careful."

Filius turned a deep scarlet at what Severus said. " My apologies Severus...I tripped on my robe." he squeaked.

Minerva sighed. " Shall we just get on with this. What was it that you needed Severus?"

Severus nodded and sat down. " What Ms. Granger and I wanted to discuss with you both about the possibility of switching the order of her internships. She has more to study for her potions certification and not to mention her and I have made a breakthrough."

Minerva's eyes widened and she smiled. " A breakthrough, in the Lycanthropy cure?"

Severus nodded and Minerva's smiled broadened. " Oh Filius...Think about it. With those two working together on the Lycanthropy cure, Remus could be cured within months! Nymphadora would be elated to know this news. Filius, you don't mind do you?" Minerva said.

Filius was smiling. " Not at all Minerva. Besides, Severus is right. The potions is much, much harder. Besides, I'm sure that Ms. Granger here would be able to take her charms certification now and pass it." he said. He smiled at Hermione. " I don't mind at all that you would rather do the potions cert first. In fact, that gives you more time to see which one you would rather do more. Potions is the only field with limitless possibilities, charms is rapidly losing material to work with. Just let me know at the end of the year and we'll talk, is that alright?"

Severus snorted diresively. " And try to keep Ms. Granger from her quest for knowledge? I highly doubt that will be that will be the case." Severus replied.

" Thank you Filius, I'll get back to you on that." Hermione replied. " Professor, I do have a few things to do this evening...I believe we should talk more about this in the morning. Good night everyone."

Severus nodded, and proceeded to walk towards the floo to go back to his office. " Severus..." Minerva said, closing the door behind Filius.

" Yes, Minerva?" he replied.

" I just wanted to be sure of something. Your relationship with Hermione is platonic, yes?"she said.

Severus looked off to the side and back at Minerva. " Only if she wishes it to be so. I can say this. She's not the little girl I remember. She has grown into a woman, and I have begun to think of her in a different light. I will not make the advances to court her until she's finished her internship." Severus said.

Minerva smiled. " Even you deserve a chance at happiness. And besides, I don't think she would mind all to much. "

Severus groaned. " Not a word of this to anyone Minerva, I just now admitted it to myself."

_Hmmmm...Looks like a match that might be possible. And it seems that Albus wasn't the only meddler in this castle. _Minerva thought. " Go on Severus, I still need to talk to Hermione in the morning to have her sign her contract." Her heart ached at the thought of Albus Dumbledore. He had been a wonderful friend even when she was his student in transfiguration. She waved goodbye to Severus as she sat down.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had in fact been killed by the hand of Severus Snape, but not by the Killing curse. Severus had only sent a harmless set of green sparks at him, but the potion that Albus had drunk in the cave had been his undoing. The magic that ran through Albus' veins reacted horribly to the sparks and sent him flying over the edge of the Astronomy tower. Severus felt the guilt for weeks on end and had been contacted by none other than Remus Lupin. In Lupin's letter, Severus came to find out that Albus had left a pensive hidden away in the room of requirement. In fact, the pensive had been found by none other than Harry Potter himself.

Harry had been beside himself when he saw the way the Professor had been manipulated into killing Albus Dumbledore. Of course, Severus had given an Unbreakable vow to Narcissa and had been forced into giving Albus one as well. Harry himself also testified on the Professor's behalf after Voldemort had been defeated. Severus was indeed thankful to the young man for it, but it didn't stop them from being at odds with one another.

* * *

Severus sat down and summoned a bottle of Ogden's. He felt an all to familiar tightening in his trousers and groaned. That dream he had of Hermione was still affecting him now. He couldn't have a decent drink without thinking of her. But he also realized what he said to Minerva was true. When her internship was done, he would look forward to courting her, and then seducing her. He couldn't ignore how her body had felt against his, how her lips had tasted for that brief second. Severus knew the witch was something special, and he felt that they were compatable. She was more or less his intellectual equal, given that she was twenty years his junior, but Severus never faced more of a challenge than he did with Hermione Granger. Suddenly reminded of their agreement, Severus wrote out a letter to is solicitor and sommomned his familiar. The raven came through the floo and cawwed in greeting to his master. The dark bird held out it's leg for it's master and Severus tied the letter on.

" This needs to go to my solicitor in London. Make sure you wait for a reply. Now go." With that, he sat down and waited.

* * *

A/N: HA! Kiss number one, and Severus is more than certain that Hermione is more than competant partner. Rate and review please

Here are the specs for the challenge:

Summary: Hermione must be in her 7th year, or an intern for one of the teachers. If she is in her 7th year, she must count as of age either due to her birthday, or the time-turner's use in her 3rd year.

One of the teachers, preferably Severus Snape, although Remus Lupin or Sirius Black could be fun as well, must set out to seduce her.

If you use a character who is assumed to be deceased in the real books, such as Sirius Black, you must provide either an alternate storyline from the point of their death or some reason their death was faked or mistaken.

Hermione must be kissed at least 3 times by the seductor before they go any further. Whether or not they go further is up to you. Must be at least 5000 words.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not making any $$$ from this fic. I am only borrowing Potterverse characters.

A/N: HA! well, we all saw how Sev has finally taken to Hermione, but will she return his affections at all? Keep reading and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Battle of Wills**

Hermione smiled as she walked into Hogsmeade. She was meeting with Harry and Ron over at the Three Broomsticks and was going to have dinner with them. The two were knee deep in auror training, and were absolutely loving it. Ginny was up to her head in Healer training and Hermione, well, she wanted to go to university. Not that she regretted it of course. In fact, Hermione had come close to actually dating a fine young man before she had found him at the quidditch pitch with another witch. When he had approached her the next day, Hermione had sent the angry canary spell that she had used on Ron at him.

Hermione thought back to Severus. Back when Albus had died, she wasn't completely sure that he was entirely guilty. As always, her logical mind had taken over and it had cost her a lot. It had cost her the long-lost relationship with Ron, and had nearly cost her their friendship as well. At first, Harry had sided with Ron in the break up, and he had come back to Hogwarts to deal with the relic that Ravenclaw had left behind that Voldemort had turned into a Horcrux. When he was passing by the ROR, the door had suddenly appeared and he went inside anyway.

Hermione knew about Harry's find of the penseive second hand, but knew that when Harry had found it, the young wizard saw Albus sitting at his desk in front of a mirror and conducting a monolog of Severus' unbreakable oaths not only to Narcissa Malfoy, but, to Albus Dumbledore himself. Albus went on to say that he knew the potion that was in the cave at the time would probably kill him if any magical spell came into contact with him, but he was ready. After all, to the well organized mind, death is the next great adventure.

Harry had literally run to the headmistresses office when he had found the pensive, after casting a charm on the pensive to keep the contents inside. Minerva had been furious that Harry was out, but had later forgiven the young man after watching the pensive. A week after the final battle, Severus turned himself in, badly broken and the darkmark cut out of his arm. Harry and Hermione had stood testimony, ( Ron didn't speak to them for weeks) as well as several other people including Hagrid, Minerva and a few others. Hermione's evidence of the Headmaster going over the edge of the astronomy tower was proof enough that the Avada Kedavra had not been cast, for if it had, the old man would have never been airborn. Anyone hit with the Avada Kedavra always slumped right down to the ground. Harry had witnessed this himself when Cedric had died. Albus Dumbledore had taken a two hundred and fifty foot fall and had died because of it.

Hermione sighed as she thought of Ron. He had said that all of them would go through Auror training and he and Hermione would marry and have a family with at least five kids. Hermione had shot that down when she told him that she was planning to attend university and build her career before having one or two kids, let alone get married. Ron didn't and probably never would. Hermione felt it was better this way. Granted, things were still kind of rocky between her and Ron, but she didn't mind so much. They would work out like they always did.

Hermione stepped into the Three Broomsticks and smiled. Harry waved her over as Ron drank deeply from the mug of ale before him.

" How ya doing 'Mione." Harry said. He was glad to see his friend. Tonight was a rare occasion for the two rookies. They had nothing to do and were off from training the next morning.

" I doing well. I have great news too."

" Lemme guess, McGonagall said yes, and you start you internship with Flitwick in the next month." Ron said. " It's good to see you 'Mione."

" Actually no, I start my internship with Severus in the next week. In lue of me teaching classes, he and I will be producing the Lycanthropy cure. In fact we made a breakthrough." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes widened. He knew tht Severus was trying to make the cure, but had hit a rut when it came to a certain stage. If he and Hermione were working on it together, than it was as good as made by Christmas.

Ron groaned audibly. " You're interning with the greasy git and your calling him Severus? Dear god what is this world coming to?" he said maliciously. " I should have sent that hex at him when I had the chance."

Hermione bristled at this and stood up so quickly her chair flew back. " RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How dare you! Severus Snape is the most accredited potions master in Britian and a better part of Europe, not to mention it cost him everything to kill Albus Dumbledore. He was proven innocent and was rightfully proven. Dumbledore left the penseive and that was more than enough evidence for me and for Harry. If you ever insult him in front of me again, you are not going to like the consequences. Is that clear?" she raged. Ron had turned about as red as his hair and nodded.

" Mione...I didn't..." He said. _Dammit, how am I supposed to win her back now?_ he thought.

" Don't you even say another word...Harry, I'm sorry, but I just can't take this. I'll owl you soon." Hermione said. She practically ran from the establishment and held her arms around her. How could Ron say those things? The man had risked everything and had turned himself in, expecting to die...How could someone be so hateful to a man that had sacrificed his entire being for the wizarding world?

" Hermione?!" Ron shouted, catching up to her. " Mione please, let me explain..."

Hermione felt white hot anger surge through her again. " Explain what? Why you verbally condemned my co-worker , why you feel the need to be so bitter to a man that gave himself up for the greater good? Did you spend over twenty five years as a spy Ronald...No? Did you have to be put through countless tortures of the cruciatus, beatings whippings and marrings just because a megalomaniac's whim? NO! Just leave me alone Ronald, or you'll be sorry you messed with this witch." she seethed. Hermione began to go again when Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

" Dammit Hermione, Harry and I came down her...Well I came down here so that we could patch things up...I didn't mean to upset you, but blimey, it's Snape...You know..." Ron had opened up a can of worms as he continued that sentence.

" Ronald...I have no inclination of ' patching things up' and how dare you think that I could be wooed over so easily. **YOU **broke up with me because I followed the evidence regarding Dumbledore's death...**YOU** didn't speak to me because I testified on Snape's behalf, **YOU** practically shunned me when we were dating because I didn't want to go into auror training get married and become a broodmare! For once, I'm going to intiate this. Don't talk to me, and don't come near me until I come to you..."

" Now Hermione be reasonable..." Ron said.

" BE REASONABLE?! You GIT! How dare you!" Hermione said, raising her wand. " You had best leave now or I **_WILL_** hex you into next week..."

Ron put is hands up. Things were not going as planned. Hermione was supposed to just sit there and listen while he planned everything out. That how it used to be anyway. And who did the little chit think she was, threatening him. " Hermione, I'm warning you, put down your wand." Ron said, anger coursing through his voice.

That was the last straw and Hermione was just about to curse his sorry arse when Harry came running up.

" Ronald...How dare you think so little of her! She is not some chess piece to be controlled. She is a human being, and a damn talented witch. If you even dare to harm a hair on her head because you pissed her off, I will kick your arse meself." Harry said, grabbing Ron's shoulder and squeezing hard. " Hermione, you'd better go..."

Hermione nodded and walked back toward the gates.

Harry looked at Ron. " What the hell has gotten into you?!"

" Into me?! INTO ME?! What about Hermione? " Ron bellowed. " I will make her see reason..." he seethed. He pulled out from Harry's grip and began to stalk towards the Hogwarts gates to find Hermione.

" Ronald...You had better not go anywhere near the witch. She doesn't welcome your advances so let it lie!" Harry called out.

Ron didn't hear him. Hermione had been leading him on for years and he was tired of following around like a love sick puppy. He was going to show her how he felt and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Hermione was nearly at the gates when she heard Ron coming up behind her. _Shit, he's probably pissed as hell and I really don't want to deal with him right now..._ she thought. She had just gotten through the gates when Ron came up to them. She knew from reading Hogwarts: A History, that if anyone coming up to the gates of the castle meant any harm, that the castle would not allow them through the gates.

Apparently, Ron meant her some type of harm because he was trying to open the gates and get to her.

" Hermione open the gates..." He said.

" I didn't do a thing Ron...It's the castle..." she said.

Inside, Severus felt something was wrong and realized the castle was humming. That normally meant that one of the staff was in danger. _Shit...Hermione! _he thought. He raced to the grand hall and out the door. He made it about a quarter of the way down the walk when he saw Ron cast a hex at Hermione. Her body crumpled to the ground and panic flitted through him for a moment and then anger began to bubble. When Hermione rose back up, he cast another hex and she fell back down again. He ran the rest of the way to her and blocked Ron's next spell.

" Get your hands off of her Snape..." Ron seethed. How dare he stop him from getting to Hermione. He was only trying to slow her down so he could get inside the gates and make her see his side of things.

" Mister Weasley...Be prepared to have an inquiry...I'm fairly certain that Miss Granger here is going to file charges and I will stand as witness. Now go, before I make you..."

Harry came running up to the gates. His blood ran cold when he saw Hermione out cold in the professor's arms and Ron shaking the gates, trying to get in. _Thank god for enchantment such as those._ Harry thought silently. He was glad that Hermione had made behind the gates before Ron had caught up with her, but the enchantments didn't stop spells. Harry cast a look of anger at Ron.

" What did you do to her..."

Ron looked at Harry. " Harry, she wasn't going to listen any other way..."

Harry's fist balled up for a moment. " That doesn't mean you had to attack her Ron. You know what this means don't you?"

Ron growled in frustration and looked at Harry with the same angry look. " Harry, you don't understand..."

" I most certainly do...Just because Hermione won't go with your plan, you were going to make her, weren't you?"

" If that's what it took." Ron said simply. " Harry. It's always been the three of us...Hermione and I have a closer bond because..."

" Because of what?" Harry seethed. " Because of a few clumsy snogs back at the Burrow four years ago? Hermione didn't want to give you her virginity then Ron, and you are practically incensed to take it from her..."

" Who says she..." Ron began. But Harry had had enough. His fist connected witht he red haired wizard and Ron went down. He was unconscious for the moment.

" Professor...I suggest we wake Hermione. Something's not right with Ron and we need to find out. I'm going to take him to the Ministry first and then I'll come back to check on Hermione. I'm fairly certain Ron was of the frame of mind to attack Hermione this evening, and it would've been disaterous." Harry said. " Tell her I'm sorry..."

Severus nodded and proceeded to take Hermione inside. He made his way down to his chambers and set her gently on his couch. " Envenerate..." He whispered.

Hermione bolted up almost immediately and looked around. She was in Severus' quarters. " Severus... Ron, where? How did..."

Severus calmed her by placing a hand over hers. " It's alright Hermione. The wards on the school were humming earlier and I made my way outside only to witness Mister Weasley's attack on you. I take it he only cast stunners?"

Hermione nodded. " What happened after I was knocked out..."

Severus shook his head. " I best believe that story should be told when Mister Potter gets here with the Auror's. Mister Weasley was of the mind to relieve you of your virtue in less than savory ways..." he said honestly.

Hermione shuddered. That was what she feared, but that wasn't like Ron. Her eyes snapped open. " Wait a moment. He only started acting like this after I showed up at the Three Broomsticks. Do you have an owl? I need to message Harry right away."

Harry burst through the floo. " He was drugged with a love potion. I just came from the Three Broomsticks and a waitress had slipped it into his drink trying to get him to notice her. It was a powerful one too...Amorentia."

Severus shook his head. No wonder Ron had been so incensed earlier. He felt that Hermione was his and with him holding her, it had only complicated things.

Harry looked at Hermione. " Do you still plan to file charges?"

" Yes." Hermione said. " He needs to stay away from me. Love potion or not, you do not attack a person you care about just because you don't feel the same way about them." Hermione replied.

Molly Weasley stuck her head into the floo. " Severus? Are you there?"

" Yes Molly, what do you need."

" Is Hermione with you, I actually need to speak to her about Ron..."

" Molly...Don't you dare defend him. He attacked me and he planned to rape me. A love potion does not do those things. It only increased what was already going through his mind." Hermione said.

Molly hung her head. The girl was right of course, but Ron was her son and Hermione's friend. " You're right dear, but please don't be to harsh on him. "

" I have every right to be pissed at him Molly... He was going to rape me and he attacked me because the school enchanments were keeping him from me. I'm sorry, but Ron needs to stay away from me. I'm not going to make myself vunerable to an attack." Hermione said, finalizing the conversation. " I'll owl you later Molly. Tell Gin I said Hello please."

Molly nodded and the floo connection ended.

Harry sighed. " Is sunday ok?"

" For what?" Hermione said.

" To file the rest of the charges? I can get most of the paperwork filled out myself because I was a witness, but you need to file the grievance as the victim."

Hermione nodded. She and Harry said their goodbyes and the young man left the way he had come in. Hermione sat numbly, hardly able to believe that her best friend of nearly eleven years had attempted to rape her, much less attack her. She looked at the fire with a glazed look in her eye.

Severus couldn't stand to see the witch like this. He sat down next to her and Hermione looked up at him. " Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head. " Not right now. I just feel empty inside. Ron has never done that before and the Amorentia only enhances the feelings that a person has. I bet that he had been contemplating this for a long time. What he would do if we didn't see eye to eye on this." Hermione said. Without thinking she leaned into Severus' shoulder and nuzzled the hollow of his neck.

Severus shuddered at the contact. " What else is on your mind, Hermione?" he said. He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and she looked up at him.

" Kiss me..." she whispered.

Severus was taken aback. Whatever he had been expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that. " Hermione. Are you sure?" he said, his voice slightly strained.

" I am. I just can't get my mind off of how you felt. Your lips..." she said, closing the distance.

Severus almost lost himself when he felt her lips brush against his. " Hermione..." he whispered against her lips.

" Yes Severus?" she replied.

" May I kiss you?"

Hermione answered by leaning in and allowing him to capture her lips with his own. She turned slightly and her hands went around his neck and she leaned back to give them both better acess. He was intoxicating. His mouth moved sensuously against hers and only made a small fire burn at the base of her abdomen. She became sensitized all over and the fire began to wind into a tight coil.

Severus finally broke away for the need of air and he looked down at the witch before him. He smiled at her softly and rubbed her nose with his own.

" Severus...Please don't stop..." she whispered, reaching up to kiss him again.

" Hermione, as much as I enjoy kissing you, if I don't stop myself now, I fear I might not be able to stop myself at all. Besides. I'm you teacher again..."

" No, we're colleagues, even if I am an intern. We do not have a student teacher relationship anymore Severus. Don't treat this like one." Hermione said. " I have to know now...Do you feel anything for me?"

Severus sighed. " Have come to see you as the woman you are Hermione. I respect you greatly and I admire you even more. You are a brilliant witch with a future ahead of you and yes to answer your question, I do have feelings. Albeit they were a bit lecherous at first, but my first inclination was to court you..." he said honestly.

Hermione smiled at him and he felt his heart do a little flip. She reached up and pulled him back down as she kissed him again.

" Are you still inclined?" she asked.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! things got a little hairy there for a moment. But kisses two and three have been met. In chapters to come, the true seduction of Hermione Granger and next chappie, the progression of her internship, the patenting of the glass cauldron, and the progress on the Lycanthropy cure. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First I would like to address a couple things. Number one: I needed Ron's attack and Hermione's hesitance to attack him to bring her and Severus closer together. And two: I wasn't about to leave him hanging, as you'll find out in this chapter. I had that plot twist for a reason. I do not hate Ron. I love the little bugger to be honest, and I hated writing that chapter. I know that he would never hurt Hermione intentionally. Phew...Now that I have that said, I also would like to thank my new beta, DarkFieryPhoenix09, for proofing this new chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Inclination Standing**

_"Are you still inclined?" she asked._

"You'll just have to wait and see won't you?" Severus replied. He smiled at Hermione and she felt her heart swell and jump straight to her throat. His smile was because of her and he looked years younger for it. Severus' eyes were sparkling slightly with emotion and Hermione found herself lost in those beautifully dark eyes.

If she had any doubts that he cared, they were swept away as he looked at her like that. She knew she had come to care about him, her reluctance to harm Ron had shown that she stilled cared for him in a way. She would hold true to her threats if she had been cornered, but she knew she was safe behind the gates. Her brow scrunched up in frustration for a moment. "Severus...I'm finding it a little hard to believe that Ron would actually harm me. We've been friends for eleven years and not even a love potion would bring that out if brewed properly.

Severus got the gist of what she was saying quickly. "You think the Amorentia that the waitress gave him was an improperly brewed one."

Hermione nodded. Her hunch was starting to look like it was the most likely answer. "Severus, we need to do a controlled experiment." Hermione said suddenly.

Severus looked at her with a confused expression and just went to his lab with her in tow. "Alright...what do you need?"

Hermione gave him her instructions and told him exactly where to screw up. When the potion was finished, Hermione took a flask of butterbeer that she had summoned from the kitchens and added in two decent sized dollops. "I'm going to the ministry. Please fill in Minerva to the situation and also hand me the antidote if you would."

Severus nodded and Hermione left through the floo.

* * *

Hermione showed up at the Ministry of Magic and called for Harry. Within moments, the dark haired wizard came out and over to Hermione.

"I think the potion was a F.U.B ...I have a possible potion like the one Ron ingested and the antidote. Is he back to normal?"

Harry nodded. Leave it to Hermione to find out what's wrong. "Yeah. Come with me." Harry replied to her.

Hermione followed Harry into the next room and saw Ron. He looked absolutely pitiful. His face was red and puffy from shed tears and he sat dejectedly in his seat. He looked up as Harry entered the room and saw Hermione.

"Dear lord, Mione, I am so sorry...I never meant any of it I swear. I don't know what came over me. I didn't even know that the Amorentia could make a person do that."

Hermione sighed. "The potion you ingested was not a true Amorentia. Don't worry, we'll do a controlled experiment because I think the waitress tried to brew it herself and screwed it up badly. Just hear me out Ron. There are four main ingredients that control the person's emotions when they ingest the Amorentia. They have to be added at very crucial stages or else the potion becomes something else. What happened to you was two of the main ingredients were mixed up and added at the wrong times. They made you direct any unsavory emotions that you were feeling towards one person at me. Your dislike of Severus is legendary, so it's only natural that he was the object of your distaste. At the same time, somehow you felt that I was yours and technically speaking, you were trying to mark your territory. Do you trust me?"

Ron was baffled by her explanation and nodded.

"Then drink this."

Ron complied and Hermione waited a few minutes. "So Ron, how do you feel about my internship with Severus?" Hermione said.

* * *

The fire in Severus' room flared green and Hermione came out. "Severus, we were right. Ron's been cleared of all charges and the waitress from the restaurant is facing an inquiry. If we could figure that out just by thinking it over together..."

Severus smiled at her. "Then we should have no trouble with the Lycanthropy cure and it could be done in a few months." He turned to go into his lab for a moment and Hermione followed. He went over to the cabinet on the far wall and tapped his wand to a locked drawer. After opening it and reaching inside, Severus pulled out a thick manuscript, handwritten and the pages showing their age as they went from golden to yellow to the off white that was the mark of new parchment. "I'm giving you your first assignment. I want you to read over the last twenty or so years of work I've put in this manuscript and see if you can find anything. When you're finished, come back with your ideas and we will begin on the lycanthropy cure."

Hermione looked from the manuscript on the table to Severus and back again. "I will. Do I have a deadline?" she said.

Severus shook his head. "No...But take your time. Now, get back up to your rooms and get some rest. I want you to start that tomorrow. And Hermione..."

Hermione was gathering everything that she needed. "Yes Severus?"

"I feel that it would be prudent that we hold this off for now. We hardly really know each other and this would be a first for me. I want to do right by you and not have accusations thrown at you that I'm altering your grades because we are seeing each other."

Hermione nodded, understanding completely. "I do understand Severus. In essence we are colleagues, but I guess the relationship is student teacher after all." she replied. "I'll see you in the morning Severus...I'll be working in my lab tomorrow. Just be sure to send Dobby to fetch me for meals." she said. She stood next to him for a moment with everything in her arms and stood on tiptoe. Her lips brushed against his cheek and she rushed from the room with a quick goodnight.

Severus smiled slightly and returned to his rooms. For now, he could wait. Knowing now what he did about her, he could wait.

* * *

A man sat in the Hog's Head, his face shrouded in darkness and he scanned the other patrons of the less than savory bar. When another man took a seat beside him, and he turned toward him.

"What did you need of my services?"

"I want this mudblood bitch captured and brought to the address on the back of the picture. If you get there before I do, go ahead and ravish her if you please, but do not harm her or kill her. I know you like to hurt your victims, Adicus, but I want that honor for myself..." Cold blue irises stared into the nearly lifeless ones before them. "Besides, she completely ruined me and mine."

"Alright then. You know my price...and I'll definitely enjoy ravishing this one..." The man replied. He pocketed the picture and walked out of the bar. When he reached into his pocket to look at the picture again, there was Hermione's face, freshly graduated from Hogwarts. _Definitely...This little mudblood won't know what hit her...War hero or not._

* * *

Hermione spent the entire next day, sans meals, in her lab going over Severus's manuscript and doing experiments of her own. Then something hit her and she looked at the notes. _ "Lycanthropy is a form of evil and possession, despite the deposition of the person." Maybe it would take something pure to..._ she thought. She ran to the fireplace and called for Severus' lab. "Severus, are you in here?"

Severus went over to the floo. "Yes Hermione? What is it?" he said. "Come on over."

Hermione ran to the table and grabbed the manuscript before going back through the floo. "I know what the potion might need." she said.

Severus looked at her. "What?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "Virgin's blood. Before you protest allow me to explain. Think of the words you used. 'Lycanthropy is a form of evil and possession, despite the deposition of the person.' You were referring to Remus there I'm sure. This potion needs to be like an exorcism. And thusly it needs something pure to drive out the evil. What's purer than a virgin's blood?" she said.

Severus thought about it and it hit him. He sped to the table and wrote everything down in arithmic formulas and looked at the results. "Hermione...I think you just made the breakthrough we needed. The potion itself will take approximately a month and a half to brew, taking in the variations we should brew and if we should use a glass or silver cauldron. By the Christmas hols, we should be able to test Remus...We'll have to discuss together if it should be administered orally..."

"Orally. That way the potion travels from the center out..." Hermione said.

Severus nodded. "That leaves one problem...Where are we going to get such a rare ingredient?"

Hermione looked aside for a moment and back to him. "From me."

* * *

Ron sat in the Burrow, sipping a cup of strong tea and contemplating. It was obvious that his chances with Hermione were shot. She only saw him as a brother and made that painfully clear the other night when she came bursting in to the Ministry with her theory and remedy. She had even told him there was someone else. _ Oh well mate...You busted your chances with her when you left her for following her dreams. i It was your fault for not listening and taking a good thing for granted._ he thought. "I probably could have had her back if I hadn't been such a git after Snape's trial too..." he said. He thought it was great that Hermione was actually interning with him. She was right about him none the less. He was the most accredited potions master in most of Europe, and he was dreadfully brilliant. And Harry was right as well, with those two working together on the Lycanthropy cure, there wasn't any way that they would fail. "Who would have thought, Hermione famous for a potion before she's even out of school?"

Harry came down from upstairs and sat at the table. "Morning..." he said sleepily.

"Morning Harry, there's tea in the kettle...Should still be hot, I haven't been up long." Ron replied. "I've been thinking."

Harry snorted. "That's a first..." he teased.

"I actually think that Hermione is better off with this new bloke she's got...She said it'd be a while before I met him, but she did promise."

Harry nodded. "He sounds okay I guess...I'm surprised to see that you're not going through the roof over this. You hate to hear about her with another bloke."

Ron smiled. "Because I realized I shot things down the crapper for good. It's not her fault that she had different ambitions than I did and I was trying to mold her to our standards. I know now that I shouldn't have tried to but you can't change the past. I know she's moved on, and it's high time that I did to."

Harry patted his friend on the back. "About time, mate." Harry said, taking a seat next to him as Molly came in and started to make breakfast. "About time."

* * *

Adicus stood in the shadows outside the Hogwarts gates. He was biding his time and waiting on Hermione to make the first move. Every time that she had come out of the castle in the past two weeks, she had been with Severus Snape.

_Filthy little traitor. How dare he turn against us..._ Adicus thought. He knew it was too risky to try and take her when the dark wizard was with her and had to wait. "I hate waiting..." he grumbled. He took a seat and waited outside once again for another long day.

* * *

Hermione was rummaging through her stores when she realized that hers, Severus' and the student's ingredient stores were out of terrasinde. "Dammit..." She swore. She went back down to the dungeons and knocked three times on Severus' door. She entered and looked over at the workbench as Severus chopped dandilyon roots; the flower he was working with was nothing close to its muggle cousin as it had an actual petal mane and roared when picked, and smiled. She loved how he chopped everything so precisely and how deft he was with his knife. For a brief moment she wondered how deft those hands would be on her skin touching her in places that no one else had even ventured. "Severus...We're completely out of terrasinde..."

Severus nodded. "I need to add the dandilyon roots here in a moment. I'll go with you..."

Hermione shook her head. "It's alright Severus...I can go myself...I am a big girl after all..." Hermione replied.

Severus added the roots to the potion. "Nonsense...I told you I felt a twinge where my mark used to be...I think there's trouble near and I don't want to leave you unescorted. There are still many rogue deatheaters out there and you would be a prime target. You were able to track a good chunk of them down and you also condemned many known families that supported Voldemort. Someone could be biding their time to get you back..." he said.

"I also need a little girl time...I'm going into town today to get some new robes...I'll be shopping for a while...I promise to send the terrasinde by way of owl though." Hermione said.

Severus sighed. Hermione had told him the other day she was going into town to shop and he completely detested shopping. "I think I have a solution." He said. He led Hermione into his rooms and sat her on the couch. She looked around at the books as she studied the titles. While she was taking yet another glance at his collection, Severus went into his bedroom and unwarded a drawer in his wardrobe. He had bought this a few days ago and was going to present it to Hermione on her birthday next month, but he felt this was a more prudent time to use it. He withdrew a necklace in the shape of a serpent around a piece of glass. He set it aside in one hand and withdrew a matching ring that was made for a man. He slid the ring onto his right middle finger and went out into the living room.

Hermione didn't hear him come back out but knew he was right behind her when his hand put her hair aside. "An early birthday gift for you..." he said." It's a two way mirror made for only verbal communication. It will activate automatically when you're outside the range. It also has a tracking charm on it. Just be careful please..."

Hermione was touched by the level of concern that Severus was showing. She turned to him and threw her arms around his neck while she kissed him soundly. "Thank you...I'll be back soon, I promise..." she replied.

" And Hermione...The inclination is still standing..." he said.

She smiled at him before walking out the door and out into the danger that faced her.

* * *

A/N: Whoohoo! Hermione is in trouble now...Or is she. And like I said, I told you all I wouldn't leave Ron hanging and I came through for the youngest Weasley boy. I'm open to ideas...Should Hermione be captured or should I have her kick Adicus' ass and make her 'admirer' come out into the open. Ten reviews gets the chappie and the majority will win. This next chapter is about what the public wants...So give me your opinions! I love them!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am making no $$$ from this fiction...I am only borrowing the characters.

A/N: Well, the majority has spoken. There were six distinct votes for kick ass and so Hermione shall unleash a heavy can of whoop-ass…Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: When the Lioness Strikes**

Hermione closed the gate and began the trek into Hogsmeade. _You know...I'll just apparate in today..._ she thought. She apparated into Hogsmeade in front of the apocathary and walked inside. "Hello Murray..." she said sweetly.

"Ah, hello Hermione...What do you and the professor need today?" Murray replied from the counter.

"We need to stock all three stores with terrasinde." Hermione said. "His, mine, and the students. We're knee deep in research right now and we're making progress." she replied.

Murray nodded. "Not a problem, just come back in an hour or so and I'll have your order to take back with you to the castle."

Hermione smiled. "Just have it owled up if possible. I'm spending the better part of the afternoon shopping." she replied.

Murray nodded again. "Not a problem deary. That's a lovely necklace you're wearing...I take it you have a new bloke in your life from Slytherin?"

"No...just from a herpetologist friend...She thought it was a lovely pendant and gave it to me as an early birthday gift." Hermione said. She looked around, suddenly feeling uneasy. She leaned in close to the counter. "Send an owl up to the school and let Severus know I'll be back early..."

Murray nodded. "Will do..." he whispered." All right then, Hermione...I'll send those ingredients up to the school for ye. Do drop by later this afternoon before you head back to the castle though...I have a little something that needs to be hand delivered to Headmistress McGonagall." he said loudly and obviously.

Hermione caught the gist of the idea immediately. "Right then Murray...I guess I'll be back around before four then. Have a good afternoon..." Hermione replied. She left the store and put the necklace by her cheek. "Severus, I'm being followed. Do not, I repeat, do not come into the town unless I say ' pretty kitty'." she whispered into it.

"Right then...Be careful..." Severus replied. As much as it pained him to stay at the school until Hermione gave the go ahead, he understood the need for a low profile on her part. _Dammit...I wish there was more I could do..._ he thought.

Hermione walked into Gladrags and began looking around for her new robes. She chose a few sets of working robes, a lovely set of dress robes in burgundy and silver, as well as a set of everyday robes in a wonderful sage green color. She bought close toed flats to go with the robes and began looking in the lacey underthings area of the store, away from prying eyes. She found a lovely little set in the negligee that she wouldn't mind showing off for Severus when she had the chance and added them to her purchases. When everything was paid and done, Hermione left the store.

* * *

Adicus decided to bide his time until Hermione was closer to the school to give her a sense of security that she was nearly there on her trip back, but when she announced that she would be returning to the store around four o clock , Adicus knew then he had to strike. _Sure is a tiny little witch...I don't think it will take much too over power her…_ he thought. His cock nearly sprang to life as he thought of raping the little chit on the cold floor in the house where his client had told him to take her. His smiled grotesquely and followed the unsuspecting witch around the town while maintaining a low profile.

* * *

When Hermione returned to the appocathery at four o'clock sharp, Adicus bumped into her on purpose as they entered the shop.

Murray waited until Hermione came back inside the shop and to his counter before he left to get his 'gift' for Minerva. But before he had gone back into the storage room he had told Hermione:

"Now listen here lass. Don't you worry about a damn thing out here in the shop, it's replaceable, and you aren't. Do what you need to and take out the bloke who is following ye. I'll be in the back setting up the floo incase you need the professor...Got it?"

Hermione had nodded in response and was now waiting at the counter on Murray when Adicus walked up to her.

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you? The muggle born witch who helped with the fall of the Dark Lord?" he said, trying to play innocent.

Hermione knew then that something wasn't right about the man before her and closed her hand over her wand. "I am. Why do you ask?"

Adicus smiled. "Because a friend of mine is interested in meeting you, alone..." Adicus' grin grew wide and Hermione ducked out of reach as his arms swung forward to grab her.

Hermione shouted a spell out and her angry canary swarm flew from the tip of her wand and it distracted Adicus long enough that she dashed from the store toward the castle. She was about half-way to the gates when Adicus tackled her. She spun in his arm and the heel of her palm meet his nose and broke it. Not long after that, a nasty right hook caught his jaw and sent him off of her. Completely dazed, Adicus struggled to his feet and tried to aim his wand on Hermione. Hermione was too quick though. As soon as Adicus went to say the spell to bind her, Hermione screamed out 'Hetomastaga' and a bright orange ball erupted from the tip of her wand and flew at Adicus. As his head was clearing quickly, Adicus dodged the spell and Hermione was fighting to keep the distance between them as she backed towards the gates of the castle.

Without any warning, Adicus made to tackle her again and Hermione was able to block and land a few blows to his back. When he turned around, a blurry series of punches and jabs hit him hard in the stomach and abdomen. Putting distance between them again, Hermione quickly apparated in midstride to the gates. Adicus met her there at the same time and the fighting ensued again as he blocked Hermione's path into the school. Suddenly and completely fed up with the situation, Hermione transformed into a rather large lioness, with the same color fur as her hair.

Adicus was completely taken aback by the sudden transformation. There had been no mentioning of the little chit being an animagus. He nervously backed away from the gates as Hermione circled him predatorily.

_Oh how quickly the tide has turned...And now the predator becomes the prey…_ Hermione thought. She growled menacingly and bared her huge fangs to the wizard before her. Her claws extended as his eyes fell upon them and Adicus quickly went from pale to white in less than three seconds.

"Nice kitty...Just trying to make a living you know..." he said. A paw reached out and went to club him outside the head. "Please don't kill me..."

Hermione transformed again, looking just as feral as she had when she was a lion. "Make a living? By kidnapping unsuspecting and innocent witches, only to hand them off to those with nefarious deeds in mind. That's not a living...Now...Tell me who hired you and I i may /i spare your life, you miserable little insect..." she seethed. She kept her wand trained on him and looked him dead in the eye. She was not going to make this ingrate before her think she was weak. She was a strong woman, with a strong will, and she was not going to let this man hurt her. "You'd better speak or else I may kill you now...No one would care because it's in self defense...You're trying to kidnap me and I fully intend on fighting."

"It...It...It was..." Adicus began. Suddenly he shot out forward with his hands outstretched and went for Hermione's wand. Hermione fired off a rather strong stunner and bound the man at her feet. "It's alright Severus...Call the auror's. He's out cold and bound." she said aloud.

"I should have known I couldn't count on that incompetent fool..." A smooth voice said from the trees.

"Zabini! I should have guessed it was a snake!" Hermione said. She kept her wand out and back up to the gates. She felt the magic of the castle wash over her as she opened them and was about to go in when Blaise came out of nowhere and pinned her to the ground.

His normally kept, blonde hair was unwashed and disheveled and his teeth were yellowing due to lack of care. His cold blue eyes stared down at her and his smile was revolting. "So Granger...How does it feel to be on the receiving end of all this...You completely ruined my family...I would have had a better future if not for the likes of you, you filthy little mudblood. And now I am going to ruin you...Once I'm done with you, you'll be ruined to all men. I'm going to fuck you brutally then I'll just beat you into a bloody pulp and leave you here in front of the castle as a message..." he said, his eyes blazing with hate and malice.

Hermione struggled underneath the man's grip and managed to get a leg free. Without any thought, she brought her knee up and hit him square in the groin, causing Blaise to double over and hold his battered bits. Hermione was quick to get to her feet and make a break for the castle. Blaise's wand shot out and soon Hermione tripped and Blaise was getting closer once again. Incensed, Hermione began firing off hex after hex and curse after curse until she was sure that he wasn't coming any closer to her. By the time the dust had cleared, Blaise Zabini had antlers sticking out his neck, tentacles bulging from his nose and an assortment of other nasty things on him. Hermione sat down, out of breath as the aurors arrived and Severus made his way out to the grounds and helped her up.

"Just a tad viscous, weren't we?" he snarled at her.

"Not viscous enough. Hold off the aurors please...I really need a bath...Tell them I'll come when I'm ready, or else I'll send them an owl with my statement on it with a penseive of the event..." Hermione replied. "Better yet, tell them the latter...I'm in no mood to talk about this right now..." Hermione hurried into the castle and to her chambers.

* * *

Severus sat in his chambers that evening reading the latest issue of 'Potions Monthly' when a knock sounded on his door. He stood up and opened it and Hermione stood outside. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she looked up at him. "Mind if I just sit with you for a while?" she asked.

Severus nodded and allowed her to pass by. "Hermione...Would you like to talk about earlier? As I've come to know it...both Mr. Zabini and the man he hired intended to kidnap and...And ravish you..." he said softly.

Hermione nodded. "I know Severus. Blaise said that he planned on taking me brutally, then beating me beyond recognition and dumping my unconscious form at the gates as a message...It's amazing the lengths people with go to for revenge." Hermione replied. She looked into the fire. "However, it did get me thinking...We need me to lose my virginity sooner than later. We'll need to add three drops to the potion and go on from there."

Severus looked at the young woman in front of him. "Hermione, you surely can't mean what I think you mean..."

"Severus, you are the only one I trust enough to do this. Besides...I know you care about me, in your own roundabout way of course, and I do care about you...I would like this experience to be with someone experienced enough to know what he is doing. Ron and Harry are out of the question because they're too much like brothers and Victor is getting married soon...You are the only other person I can think of that I'll be comfortable in that kind of situation with. I know it's going to hurt. And there is a spell that can be said at the moment of penetration that will transfer the blood from me into a phial, untouched and uncontaminated." Hermione said.

Severus knew the spell of which she was referring to and sighed heavily. "Are you sure about this Hermione?" he said.

She nodded and moved to sit beside him. "I don't have any doubts about this Severus. I know that you would never hurt me intentionally. We don't have to do this now, but like I said the sooner the better." Hermione said calmly.

Severus leaned in and held her for a moment. "You can be such a pain in the ass, you know that?" he said, snarky as ever.

Hermione turned to face him and smiled. "You wouldn't have me any other way Severus..." she replied, smiling brightly. Her eyes fluttered closed as Severus leaned in to kiss her.

"I want you to know that you did well today." he whispered in her ear. He nuzzled her neck and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I think you over-did the spell work on Zabini though..."

Hermione shrugged beneath him. "What am I to say? When the lioness strikes...She strikes hard..." Hermione turned slightly and kissed him again. "Just so you know Severus...I'm not that averse to being relieved of my virginity by you..."

Severus smirked and kissed her again. "Shall we remedy your ailments then?" he purred. Standing up, Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her off into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I guess I forgot to tell all of you that the upcoming lemons depended on how you all voted… laughs and attempts to look innocent. Well…I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chappie huh? I still have two other sites I'm waiting on that need to vote so I know which version to post. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not making any $$$ off of this fic. I am only borrowing the characters.**

**A/N: Well, it's been long awaited, but here is the first lemon of the story! I hope that you enjoy! And I am soooo sorry it took so long. We found the external drive when we moved in, but lost the cable and had to order a new one. ; Again, I'm dreadfull sorry about the wait and I hope you all enjoy the lemony goodness...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where the Fire Burns**

_Severus smirked and kissed her again. "Shall we remedy your ailments then?" he purred. Standing up, Severus lifted her into his arms and carried her off into his bedroom._

* * *

When he kicked the door closed, Severus set Hermione on her feet and leaned in to kiss her again. " Are you sure about this Hermione?" he whispered on her lips.

Hermione nodded and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he kissed her soundly. Something inside her flickered into life and steadily began to grow. Hermione's hands began to slide from Severus' neck and down to his chest. Her hands began to deftly undo his buttons as Severus began to kiss a line from her mouth, under her chin and down her neck. Hermione began to feel hot inside, like a flame was trying to grow into a raging fire that threatened to consume her.

Severus was still trying to grasp that Hermione was williningly coming to his bed. Even as his hands began tugging at her shirt to bring it above her head, he was in awe of the young woman before him. His mind was still able to grasp that she was a virgin and that she had suffered a rather trying ordeal today. _I'm going to have to be gentle with her, to show her it can be better than anything she has ever known in her short life._ he thought. As Hermione's shirt flew off to the side and his own was pulled from his shoulders, Severus felt how hot she was getting. " You're enjoying yourself I see..." he purred in her ear, feeling her shudder in his arms. He nipped at her earlobe and Hermione let a little mewling sound escape from her mouth.

Hermione didn't answer, instead she tugged the shirt from his arms and threw it to the floor and leaned in to taste his flesh, to make him feel as good as he was making her feel. " Severus, please...Don't stop..." she whispered breathlessly into his ear. Her hands began to fumble with the button of his trousers and Severus groaned as her hand brushed against his erection.

His hand moved to her bra covered mound and began to palpitate the flesh beneath his palm. With a sudden movement, Hermione was on the bed and Severus was above her, kissing her with a fire that had not been there a moment ago. His mouth left a burning trail that paused at the fleshy valley of her bosom and Severus released her sensitized mounds from their prison. Hermione nearly giggled as Severus discarded her bra with a toss over his shoulder, only to have her mouth form an 'O' as his lips and tongue began to lavish attention on the pert nipple that was before him. Severus' other hand crept down to the hem of her jeans, toying with the button there until it finally popped free and he did the same with the zipper. As he lavished its twin with the same amount of attention, he slowly slid Hermione's pants down. When they reached her ankles, Hermione kicked them off impatiently and pulled Severus back up to her. She kissed him rather soundly and practically tore his pants away in her haste to get him undressed. Her eyes widened, however, at the size of the bulge that tented his boxers. She steeled herself and parted the slit in his boxers to free his aching flesh and her mouth dropped in her surprise.

Severus wasn't huge, but he was definitely well endowed. He had to be at least close to eleven inches long and an inch and a quarter wide. Her curiosity plowing over her hesitancy, she reached out and fondled the thick shaft gently. Severus inhaled sharply as she wrapped her warm hand around his rod and his hips bucked forward a bit at the sensation. His eyes nearly went to the back of his head when her tongue laved against the flange experimentally. Noticing his reaction, Hermione became a bit bolder and wrapped her lips around the shaft and began to suckle him softly. She grinned inwardly as Severus gripped the headboard for support and he cursed and praised her at the same time. Severus stopped her quickly, and laid her flush against the bed.

" Please Hermione...I want this to be about your pleasure...Not mine..." He whispered against her lips. He kissed her and raised himself back up. Her blush crept all the way to her chest as he looked at her. Just as in his dream, her breasts were perky and just the right size where they nestled into his palm. His hands traveled like a whisper over her smooth belly and his fingers hooked into her underwear. As Severus drew them away from her, he was able to smell her arousal. It was clean and musky, just the way a woman should smell. As a last minute thought, Severus summoned his wand and cast a contraceptive charm on her and then the charm that would allow him to collect her blood. He summoned a crystal vial from the cupboard and set it on the bedside table. His eyes traveled her body one more time and Severus kissed his way down her body, following the trail his eyes had.

When he reached her mound, Severus locked his eyes with Hermione and his tongue dart out and stroked along her slit and over her sensitive nub. She bucked upward for a second and a slew of obscenities rushed from her lips as Severus held her down.

Hermione felt the world losing focus as Severus continued to send her into the heavens, the coil in her belly tightening more and more. Her praises fell to his ears and her hands tangled into the sheets beside her. All Hermione knew was the rapturous feeling that Severus was bestowing upon her and that he was the one doing this. Without a warning, Severus flicked his thumb over her nub repeatedly and sent her crashing into the waves of orgasm that followed. Her shriek of ecstasy brought a smile to his face and he lapped up every drop he could. Severus kissed his way back up her body and then captured her lips in his own, allowing Hermione to taste herself on his lips.

Hermione kissed Severus back with all the passion that he was bestowing on her. She sat up and removed his boxers, her hands touching him again and fondling his erect manhood. " What if I want this to be about your pleasure as well?" she whispered against his lips as her hand stroked him gently.

Severus was taken by surprise when she took him into her mouth again and began to suckle his flesh in earnest this time. He was shocked by the amount of passion she displayed in the bedroom, and he hadn't even touched her with his cock yet. If this was how it would be with Hermione Granger...He wasn't sure he was about to let her go any time soon. The attack against her earlier let him know that she meant more to him than just a normal girlfriend. She was a potential lover, if she would have him for that long. Severus felt the beginnings of his orgasm building and felt an electric shock that ran from the base of his spine up his cock. He pulled Hermione off of him as he spent his load on her chest and fell back for a moment, drained from the pleasure she had bestowed him with.

" You definitely learn quickly, don't you?" he panted huskily after a few moments. She smiled at him with an impish grin and traced a path up his inner thigh to his manhood. Her simple touch elicited a reaction and he began to grow hard once again.

" I don't know what your first clue was, but I do believe I am enjoying the lesson thus far..." she said sexily. She crawled up to him and kissed him, allowing his passion to spill over to her. Her skin felt as if it was ablaze, even after everything that had happened and she let him guide her back down to the bed.

" Hermione...You know this will hurt, but I have to try and stretch you just a bit so that I can get in a little smoother. So bear with me, please...Soon you will feel the pleasure instead of the pain..." Severus gently parted her folds and found her to still be wet as she had been earlier. He stuck a finger in to the middle knuckle and hissed at how tight she was. Gently stroking her, mimicking the act with his finger, he waited until his finger slid in smoothly before adding a second. His middle finger gently scraped along her hymen and Severus pressed against it a bit to help loosen it for his invasion. Feeling that he wasn't going to be able to stretch her further, he kissed her as he guided his member to her entrance. " Forgive me..." He whispered in her ear one last time. With a quick thrust, he sheathed himself inside her and he heard Hermione cry out in pain as her hymen snapped.

Hermione felt hot tears sting her eyes and fall as the pain of her deflowerment consumed her. Severus was whispering in her ear, telling her it would pass soon and that he was sorry for causing her such pain. After a few moments, the pain had died down and Hermione felt a dull throb there instead of the burning pain that had come with the initial thrust.

Severus allowed her time to adjust to his size and he nuzzled her neck gently. " Are you okay?" he said gently, wiping away the last of her tears.

Hermione nodded and looked at him. " Yes Severus.." she replied. She made to move up a bit, but it caused friction and her mouth went slack at the sensation. " Move...Please..."

Severus grinned and drew away a little and thrust back into her. Her tightness was putting pressure on his swollen rod and he felt as if he were being drawn in by a magnet. He could hold out though...He felt he needed to give her the most mind shattering orgasm that he could while still being a gentle lover.

Hermione was matching Severus thrust for thrust, but at the same time, felt that he was going a little slow. " Severus...please..." she pleaded. She jammed her hips down, and she felt him tap her cervix. The action earned her a deep groan from the man above her and she moaned in delight at the sensation.

That was the cue that Severus needed. He plowed through her softness and hit bottom with every thrust, adjusting his stroke so that he could bring her to climax. Soon, he felt the familiar tightening around his shaft and Severus heard Hermione keen as she began to orgasm once more. The lightening like sensation raced down his spine and after a few more strokes and the milking sensation of her walls around him, Severus exploded with a groan into her. The vial on the bedside table was full and the bright red liquid shone scarlet in the light.

Hermione lay beneath Severus, completely spent and very sated. " Damn…" she whispered. She felt Severus roll off of her and he collapsed on the bed beside her.

He stole a glance at her for a moment. In the low light, her body glowed with the glow of a woman satisfied and her caramel eyes turned his way. " You need to rest…Get some sleep." He whispered. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss at her temple and pulled the blankets over Hermione. He smiled as Hermione's eyes closed and he stood up and put his pants back on. He walked into his personal potions stores and pulled out a pain potion for her for when she woke, because he knew she was going to be sore. Setting the potion on the bedside for her, he gingerly picked up the vial of Hermione's virgin blood.

_Such a precious gift, and all she could think about for this was the fact that it was going toward the cure. She gave me the most precious thing she could have this evening, and I will never forget it…_Severus thought. He placed the vial on the worktable in his lab. " Three drops…That's how much she said it would take..." He looked at the three cauldrons that they were going to use and frowned. _Nine drops…There's no chance that this will survive that long if we keep going like this._ The vial only held about two ounces of blood. " This is going to be the deciding moment…"

Hermione awoke an hour later, slightly sore and very satisfied. Her nether regions ached from the first encounter, and she hissed as she sat up, but she felt that deep down nothing would ever top that moment. She looked around for Severus and realized that he was probably in the lab because of her falling asleep. Yes, he was there because the vial that held her blood wasn't there anymore, only replaced with a pain potion. Smiling, she drank down the potion with relish and reached for her clothes. Once she was dressed, she walked into the lab with a smile on her face. " Severus…"

Severus was surprised to see her up so soon. He smiled softly and felt her kiss his cheek as she came up to him. " Well, I decided to leave the glass cauldron for last. The steel and silver cauldrons already have they're drops added and I'm giving it a few hours to react. If they haven't reacted by one o clock, they are both botched. I have a good feeling about the potion in the glass one, if that means anything."

Hermione nodded. Without warning, the potion in the silver cauldron began to bubble violently and Hermione pushed the table over while simultaneously casting ' Accio Virgin's blood!', while Severus struggled to put a repellent charm over the top of the glass cauldron. They heard several squishy sounding splats and Severus sighed. " Well, the silver cauldron was definitely a dud…." He said sarcastically.

Hermione only found it amusing and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! I am soo sorry it took so long to post, But I've got the adjustments made and the time made. So here it is and I hope you enjoyed it… Break week is in a month so you can expect chappy eight by then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Please seek references from chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7...Thank you**

**A/N: I know I know...It has been way too long since I last updated but everything fell into place with my studies and whatnot. You all are now reading the text of a newly certified pharmacy technician! WOOT! ****Now,**** I really do apologize that it has taken this long but I lost my muse for a little bit and it seems to be coming back to me now. I guess I lost track after DH came out, but again, I'm back on track and I am really REALLY sorry it's taken so long. So here's the newest chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Unexpected**

Halloween had come and gone and Hermione was knee deep in research during Severus' class hours and in his lab when he had a free period. They hadn't even really discussed where their relationship was after the night she had given him her virginity, although they still did share a kiss here and there. She shuddered slightly at the memory of her deflowering, how he had taken her almost covetously, but so gently as well. She shook her head, telling herself she needed to get a grip and just hold out. She looked at the papers on the work table, going over her configurations. She and Severus were at a standstill with the Lycanthropy Elixir. The gold and glass cauldrons had not adverse reactions but the gold didn't react in the time allotted. So the glass was their only option at this rate but the potion hadn't turned the color they still needed. There was still something missing.

_C'mon witch, think!!_ She thought. "_Lycanthropy is a form of evil and possession, despite the deposition of the person." WAIT! THAT'S IT! _She practically threw herself up from the seat and rushed to her quarters to grab her calculations. She had a crazed look as she bent over the table, going over the arithmancy figures and then grabbing fresh parchment and a quill. She smiled and looked at the differences and then a shock ran through her. They had done it...They really had done it. All they needed to add at this point was a teaspoon of powdered moonstone, about a bushel of aconite, and last but not least: Three drops of the imbiber's blood.

Hermione whooped wildly and ran back to the dungeons, slamming straight into Severus as he exited his office. " I figured it out! Take a look! We need to get Remus here as soon as possible..." She exclaimed, positively breathless from her quick dashes upstairs and back.

Severus looked at the calculations, his eyes widening in surprise. " Hermione, this is amazing, but there's a bit of a problem...Minerva just flooed me to say that Lupin and Tonks have taken a bit of a holiday and won't be returning until the full moon is nigh..." he said.

Hermione groaned. She hated when something like this happened. She wanted to be sure that Remus was the first one to be treated by the elixir and the full moon had just passed. They had to wait for weeks for him now. " Damn...We'll just have to bottle it for now. The last thing to be added is the afflicted blood as it is. Looks like I'm stuck with just my studies for now. "

Severus smirked and smiled. " How would you like to run the first and second years classes while I observe from the back. I don't know why, but ever since you gave a guest lecture on the polyjuice potion and some of its repercussions, they seem to prefer you to me…" he said sarcastically.

" You mean it Severus?" she said, smiling at the affirmative. " Thank you…Even to much studying and not enough hands on makes it dull…"

Severus smirked. " I know…That's why I asked." He said, his eyebrow raised. He handed her a piece of parchment and turned toward his desk. " I suggest you look over this lesson plan and come up with a game plan for Monday. Be forewarned. It's a double class and it's Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded and took off to her rooms to get everything set up for Monday.

* * *

Monday came around and the students filed in after breakfast. Severus was sitting disillusioned in the back of the room, awaiting Hermione's arrival. He had a stack of parchments in his lap that he would grade while observing Hermione with the second year students. The students chattered quietly when they noticed that Severus was not seated at his desk and were coming up with some wild theories about what was going on. 

Without warning, the dungeon door slammed open and Hermione made a brisk entrance with a satchel on her shoulder. " Good Morning class. As you may or may not know, I am Hermione Granger. I am Professor Snape's intern and for the rest of this term, as I know it, I will be covering the first and second year courses. I have spoken with Headmistress McGonagall and she has told me that I can award and deduct points per conduct of the student.

" I will not tolerate any behavior that would be disastrous, or foolhardy. I also will be doing something slightly different. I want all of you to gather your things and to stand at the back wall and take your seats where I call them." Hermione said, giving the students a very stern glare.

The Slytherins gave her a bit of a glare as they stood up and against the back of the wall. This meant that they wouldn't get the preferential treatment they were used too. Well, they would definitely test how long she could handle them. Professor Snape was nowhere in sight after all.

" Excuse me, but how are we supposed to address you?" second year Gryffindor Selena Morley said, her wide brown eyes hesitant.

" Just call me Ms. Granger. I'm not a professor, but I do hope to teach in either potions or charms once I'm finished with my schooling." She replied.

Hermione began pairing up the students, one Slytherin and one Gryfinndor per table. She had asked Severus about each of the students and had set it up so that those who had needed help got it from they're classmate.

All the Gryffindors sat down without question, some grumbling for a second or two about their lab partner. All the Slytherins however, all stayed lined up against the back wall. Hermione was shifting through her papers for a second before realizing that all the students weren't seated.

" Excuse me, but I do believe the instructions were take your seat where I call them. That wasn't just for the Gryffindors. Sit down or I'll be taking away points."

Some of the students looked at each other and voiced their disgruntled opinions of the Professor's intern. There were still a handful that were refusing to sit down. Six to be exact.

Hermione turned back to the class and gave the remaining six students a rather stern stare. " Messrs. Perkins, Falley, Tasmond, and Redgins. Misses Toomey and Stames. Ten points from each of you, and gentlemen, you detention this even with Hagrid. He mentioned to me this me this morning that he needed some help with the grounds work. Ladies. This evening, you are to meet me by the painting of Sir Cadogan and we will be going up to the library so that you can dust the shelves for Madam Pince. I'll be holding your wands so you'll be doing this by hand."

Severus smirked. He hadn't known she really had it in her to dole it out like the best of them. His house would have to kiss some serious ass; as far as he was concerned of course, to get back the sixty points they had just lost. _Bravo Hermione…Bravo indeed._ He thought.

Hermione watched with thinly veiled pride as the six students took their seats. " Thank you for that utter waste of time. Now we are behind will have to work that much harder and faster to get through today's lecture and lab work, so thank you very much…" Hermione said sarcastically. " All of you, parchment out."

Hermione lifted a box and began to place down spelled quills, two per table. " These quills I designed myself. They allow the person, or persons in this case, to be able to write out everything I say during my lecture. If they are any diagrams to be drawn out, they automatically guide your hand to draw them perfectly."

The students talked amongst themselves for a second and turned back to the front.

Hermione smiled at them all and went down to it. They wrote down their notes, some of the students found out they hard way what would happen with the quills if they tried to write a note to another classmate.

Amanda Higgins, a Slytherin student, screeched when the quill squirted ink in her face when she attempted to write a note to Damon Perkins. She looked up at Hermione, her eyes narrowed and she slammed her hands on the table. " You filthy mudblood! You bewitched these quills."

" I told you that when I passed them out Ms. Higgins. Twenty points from Slytherin and if you open your mouth any further, you will be joining your dorm-mates in the library with me this evening. I will not tolerate the use of that word in this classroom, and I'll be hard put to stand by and let anyone call me that name either."

Amanda's eyes narrowed even further, and threw the quill to the floor. " You should have learned your place, you piece of trash. You think you're so great, but as far as I'm concerned, you are nothing, and will never be nothing. You should have died when Uncle Lucius had you and Harry Potter cornered…You are a living piece of blasphemy that should have been obliterated when you were conceived…" she said.

Severus jumped up at this point and stalked behind the student. " Ms. Higgins, that is far enough. Hermione, take a breather to calm down. Gryffindor students. There's fifteen minutes until lunch, leave your things behind and come back when you are finished. As for the rest of you, stay right where you are."

Amanda's knees buckled when she heard Severus speak, as they thought he was nowhere to be found.

Severus stalked to the front of the classroom and slammed a hand down to the desk. " You are a disgrace to Slytherin house. Every single one of you is to blame for this atrocity. Eighty points lost because you all refused to listen to an adult in a position of authority. And you Ms. Higgins, I was fully aware that your father, and your cousin Draco had this discussion with you. You are the biggest disgrace here today. What got into all of you? Was it because I wasn't in plain sight and you wanted to make my intern, MY STUDENT, upset. You all are a bunch of brainless idiots. Now get out of my sight." Severus hissed. The students scampered except for a few of them.

" Sir, what about our point loss…" Damon Perkins said timidly.

" It stays. In fact…Five points a piece from the six of you assigned detention, and you Ms. Higgins, are to report down here this evening for your detention. Also you just lost Slytherin house another twenty points. I'll be getting in contact with your father this afternoon and we'll just see how well he takes this outburst."

Amanda Higgins was in tears as she flew from the classroom.

Severus went into his lab to check on Hermione and found her putting the memory into a pocket penseive. " Hermione, I am terribly sorry about how the students behaved during the first half of class. I had no idea that…"

" What's done is done Severus." Hermione said. " I'll be alright. She's a child and doesn't know how hard I've worked to get where I am. I was putting the memory into a penseive so that you could have it on hand for Ms. Higgins father. I swear, I'm fine…My self-confidence has not suffered any blows. I was just about to interrupt when you popped up behind her."

Severus nodded and looked at her. " That's what I was worried about…" He whispered in her ear.

Hermione broke out in a fit of giggles and looked up at him. " Severus…I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me this weekend…"

Severus rose an eyebrow. " What's the occasion?"

Hermione smiled shyly. " Nothing…I was just hoping to spend some time with you away from the school is all…"

Severus smirked and lifted Hermione's chin to look into her eyes. "What's the real reason?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked into Severus in the eyes. " Maybe I'm hoping for a personal encore?" She leaned close to him and grazed her lips against his.

Severus groaned slightly and felt the witch before him wrap her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. " Hermione…As tempting as the second portion may be, I'm worried that if we were to be discovered in a compromising position, that you would be dropped from the program…"

These words sobered Hermione up just a bit. He was right of course, even if they were discreet, she could very well lose everything she was working toward.

"You're right Severus…I wasn't thinking…" she said, interrupting him and with self-loathing highly evident in her tone. _ Good gods, what was I thinking?! Yes, I would like to have another tumble in the sheets, but everything he said is correct._ She thought. " I'm a mite hungry…I'll see you in the Great Hall…" She pushed passed him only to be pulled back and to sigh when she felt his lips against hers.

" You didn't let me finish, witch. I was about to suggest that we have dinner here and that you floo back to your chambers in the morning…How does Saturday at seven sound?" Severus replied, trapping the witch against his lean body, his arousal evident against her belly. He smirked sexily as she gasped at the contact and broke away from her.

Hermione smiled at him, her amber eyes like molten topaz now. " I'll be there Severus.." she said, and with that, she walked out the door, her hips popping with every step.

* * *

**A/N: YES! I still got it! I'll try to keep them coming about once a week or every two weeks. Lemme know what y'all think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so very much for my welcome back. It's like my muse took a holiday without giving me the proper notification…Or it just could be the lack of sleep that comes with being the parent of a ten month old baby girl. I personally feel that it's the former, lol. Not to miss a beat, here is the newest chapter for the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Understanding the Demon named Hatred**

Severus shook his head to clear it of the lascivious thoughts that spurred on his arousal, and strode over to the fireplace. Throwing in some floo powder, he called out the name Mr. Michael Higgins and stuck his head in the fire place.

Michael was seated in his office when he heard the 'whoosh' in the fireplace signaling a floo-call. He smiled slightly when he saw Severus there, a slight smirk planted on his features. " Ah, Severus. What can I do for you today? Come on over, if you have the time that is."

Severus shook his head. " I'm afraid not Michael. It's about your youngest daughter, Amanda…The only one of yours to make it into my house…"

Michael paled. Amanda had been the odd-witch out in a family of Ravenclaws, and had a muggle stepmother that had abused her for years before he had figured it out and divorced the deplorable woman after turning her into the authorities. " What happened, Severus?"

" She verbally accosted my intern, Hermione Granger, and said some pretty hateful things. I've requested your presence as well as Draco's, as Lucius is your half brother, and you need to talk to her…I fear that because of her past, she'll hold Voldemort's views to heart for the rest of her days here at Hogwarts…Can I expect you in my office at about seven this evening?"

Michael nodded. " Of course Severus. May I ask what spurred her tirade?"

Severus nodded. " Hermione bewitched some quills for the class so that they could take notes from the lecture verbatim. When Amanda attempted to write a note to a classmate, the quill squirted her with ink." He said. " My students were trying to get Hermione to quit so that they could still get some semblance of the preferential treatment they are used to."

Michael nodded once more. " I'll be there Severus. The crimes of one woman do not make it right to be racist. Ms. Granger was there to teach, not torture…"

* * *

Hermione walked back into the classroom and to a precursory glance around. Amanda Higgins was seated back in her seat, looking rather sullen, and raised her head to give a defeated gaze up to the older witch. " Is everyone here?" Hermione asked. 

The affirmative was announced and Hermione tapped her wand to the board. " First I will demonstrate how the potion is to be completed in a timely manner."

The students watched with rapt attention as she chopped, crushed, and stewed the ingredients into a perfect potion.

"Here are your directions for the potion. I want the more skilled makers at each table to cut the ingredients and to help their partner understand the order and how the potion comes together. The other half of the team will make sure that the ingredients are added at the right time and that the right amount is added. You have forty five minutes. Begin."

Severus watched as she walked around the classroom, pausing to help a student here or there. He watched with thinly veiled surprise as her approach of soft and firm actually seemed to do well for her in this case. Even his Slytherins were behaving. He walked up to Hermione and looked at her for a moment.

" Well done so far, Hermione…I need to go speak to the Headmistress for a moment. I'll be in my office making the floo call…" he said. He exited the classroom as Hermione continued her rounds.

Hermione approached the table with Amanda Higgins and Selena Morley. Selena was too busy chopping to notice how Amanda was looking at Hermione with veiled contempt.

_Hmph__…She thinks __sh__e's__ so great that she can take over the Professor's classes. I'll show her, the filthy __mudblood__…_Amanda thought. " Ms. Granger…I'm not sure that my potion is supposed to smell this way after adding the eye of newt…Could you please verify for me?"

Hermione bent down slightly to waft some of the fumes to her nose when Amanda swung her stirring rod sharply, hitting Hermione directly in the eyes with the concoction. Hermione was blinded immediately by the hot liquid and screamed.

Selena looked up as soon as Amanda had asked her question and quickly ran to Hermione's side as she slumped to the floor. " Someone hurry to Professor Snape's office and go get him! HURRY! If this isn't treated within twenty minutes of contact, she'll be blinded permanently."

Amanda paled. Now she was really in for it. What had gotten into her? She just attacked a staff member.

Selena turned harsh, green eyes to her lab partner. " I hope you get expelled for this. She did absolutely nothing to you, and you wanted to hurt her just because she's a muggle-born witch. Like me…" she said vehemently

* * *

Severus was shocked when one of the students rushed into his office, screaming about an emergency and he had to come quickly. 

" Why can't Ms. Granger tend to the problem, Mr. Buttone?" Severus replied harshly.

" But Professor, this is about Ms. Granger. She got splashed in the eyes with the potion!" Alexander Buttone replied.

Severus nodded. " Hurry up to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomphrey have everything ready. I'll be up with Ms. Granger by floo. Now go!" he said. He rushed into his stores quickly enough to grab a minor healing potion and grabbed a sterile steel basin and gauze pads. He quickly dumped the potion over the gauze and rushed into the classroom. Time was of the essence

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor, her eyes burning even worse now as she fought to keep from crying out in pain. She concentrated on the soothing voice that was there and heard a slight shuffle. The scent of herbs and smoke reached her nose and tried to open up her eyes. 

"Severus…The potion was in the third stage. I don't know if she added the lacewing flies yet…"

Selena spoke up. " She didn't, I was in the midst of crushing them when the incident occurred Professor Snape."

Severus nodded. " Everyone put out your flames and dispose of your potions. This class is dismissed. Ms. Morley, Ms. Higgins. Stay behind and wait in my office. I will be asking the Headmistress to escort you to her office accordingly."

The class left as Severus placed the medicine soaked gauze pads over Hermione's damaged eyes. He carefully lifted her and walked into his office. " Ms. Morley, please throw some floo powder into the flames please?"

Selena did as she was instructed and watched the two pass into the flames and then were gone. She then turned her head over to the other student in the office and gave her a harsh glare. " What in the gods name did you do that for?"

Amanda whimpered and hugged her knees to her chest. " I'm not sure…She just made me remember all the pain…I just want it to go away…." She whispered.

Selena automatically felt her heart soften for the other girl. She came from an abusive family too. That made sense now. She didn't know how to cope with it. " I know how it is…To feel all that pain and to not know how to let it go…My father…He killed my mum in a drunken rage and nearly beat me to death…But before all that, he left bruises, broke bones…He almost raped me…That was the night my mum died. When he finally sobered up and saw what he had done, thinking that he had killed me too, he shot himself…" Selena said. " Who was it for you?"

" My step-mum…." Amanda said quietly. " But it was never that bad. She made sure never to let any bruises show, but my back has a few scars where she broke the skin with a belt. When my dad found out…He turned her in to the muggle police and divorced her. She's still serving time…" A few tears leaked out the sides of her eyes. " Uncle Lucius promised me that when the Dark Lord finally came into power, that I would be able to exact my revenge on the woman…He told me I needed to hold on to my pain, my hatred, because one day it would give me great power…All it did was make me hurt more and now look at what I've done…"

* * *

Severus had heard almost every word that was spoken between the two when he came through the floo. " Well it seems, Ms. Higgins, that you're another victim of Lucius Malfoy's. He promised me the same thing…and it caused the death of the woman I loved…" he said softly. 

Amanda looked up at Severus with wide eyes. She hadn't even heard him enter. " How…"

" She'll be as right as rain if about four days…But this is a very serious matter Ms. Higgins. You deliberately attacked and injured a member of the staff in a manner that is most unbecoming of a Hogwarts student, a Slytherin student." Severus said. " Ms. Morley, Headmistress McGonagall said to release you to your next class. Here is a note for Professor Flitwick."

Selena nodded and made to leave. " Thank you sir…"

" Oh, Ms. Morley, how did you know that crushing the lacewing flies would be more productive and efficient?"

" I notice that when Ms. Granger demonstrated the potion in class, that she slightly crushed the flies. It helped them to stew faster and that it would give us a few more minutes to make sure that our daisy roots were symmetrically diced before adding them." She replied.

Severus nodded. So he had another bright Gryffindor student after all. He was relieved about this, seeing as Hermione had been his greatest teaching challenge, and nodded. " Five points to Gryffindor for paying attention to detail Ms. Morley."

Selena smiled and left the office. She had to get to charms before she missed something important. " Hmm…Maybe this quill could come in handy in charms too…" she said softly, twirling the bewitched quill; that Hermione had never collected, in her fingers.

She didn't care what anybody said about the houses being nothing alike. There would always be a little Slytherin in everyone.

* * *

Severus turned his attention back to Amanda and gave her a grave look. " You do realize that this could mean expulsion…" Severus said softly. " I know of the hardships you endured while you were younger. Your father and I go back a ways from our time in the Order of the Phoenix together. He was constantly worrying about you then, and he will be coming by this evening. You had better hope you're not going home with him…" 

Amanda nodded. " Would it be possible for me to apologize to Ms. Granger? I know that what I did was positively wrong of me, but, if I could explain a little to her…"

Severus held up a hand. " She is not aware of the pain you endured. But I know her well enough. If it is a heartfelt apology, she will accept it." He looked at the student. Lucius had played her well. If the Dark Lord had come into power, he would have had another faithful deatheater in his ranks. It was well enough that he was defeated when he was. He could see how Amanda thought of the situation. Hermione was one of the Golden Trio after all. She had helped Harry bring him down. And to Amanda that probably meant that Hermione had helped to sabotage her revenge against her step-mother.

" Professor…I understand that if I am expelled, that I do deserve it. I shouldn't have done what I did, but, I felt compelled, like some outer force was driving me to do it. Like I hated her so badly I could taste it…" Amanda said.

Severus nodded and escorted her to Minerva's office, his mind playing over the last hour.

* * *

** Thirty-Five minutes Earlier…**

Severus stepped into the hospital wing with Hermione in his arms. Poppy had met them at the grate and ushered them over to the closest cot. He laid her down gently and stood back allowing Poppy to work her magic.

"Severus…" Hermione said, holding up a hand to stop Poppy for a moment. " Go back to the students. I'll be fine."

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Are you sure Hermione?"

" She'll be fine Severus. Your quick thinking gave us some extra time. However, Hermione, your eyes are badly damaged. They were burned very badly and it will take three or four days to remove all of the scar tissue over your lenses, irises, and pupils. Not to mention I need to treat the counter effects of the half brewed potion. " She replied.

Hermione nodded. " That would explain that then." She replied. " Really Severus, go, you can drop back by if you're going to be such a worry-wart."

" Alright then Hermione…If you do insist, I will take my leave. Poppy. Will she be well enough to attend a conference this evening? It's with the student's family…"

" Very well then Severus, I'll bring her up this evening. What time?"

" Seven."

" Severus…Ms. Higgins…She's Lucius' niece isn't she?"

" Yes, she is."

" Make sure he didn't feed her the same bullocks he fed Draco for years…" was all she said.

* * *

Minerva sighed heavily. She really didn't know what to do in this case. It was obvious that Ms. Amanda Higgins was in need of counseling, in need of closure, but an emotional outburst such as this would be seen as more of a temper tantrum from a Slytherin student against a muggle-born witch. " Ms. Higgins, you've expressed that you wish to apologize to Ms. Granger?" 

Amanda nodded. " Yes Headmistress."

" You do realize that there's not much protecting you at this moment from being expelled…" Minerva said calmly.

" Yes Headmistress…"

" Report here this evening. Your father and your cousin will be arriving, and Ms. Granger will be in attendance as well. We will decide then. I'll let Professor Lucas know that you've been excused from Transfiguration…I suggest that you take this time to figure out how to plead your case."

Amanda stood and nodded, silently excusing herself from the presence of the two teachers.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass by slowly for everyone involved. At six thirty, Amanda made her way from the Slytherin dorms up the several floors to the headmistress' office. When she entered, she saw Severus, Draco, Hermione, Minerva, and her father all speaking as they waited for seven o clock to strike on the clock. Amanda felt a twinge of guilt when she noticed that Hermione's eyes were completely bandaged closed. 

" I'm here, Headmistress…" she said.

Minerva looked over at Amanda and sighed. " Take a seat Ms. Higgins. I hope you are prepared for whatever happens here this evening."

Amanda only nodded. " I would like to say that I am sorry, Ms. Granger. I was led to believe by my uncle that if I held on to my pain and my hatred for my muggle step-mother, that it would give me more power and I never really let go of that idea. My actions against you are inexcusable, but I am willing to take the responsibility necessary to own up to my mistake."

" Then I forgive you…" Hermione said. Severus and Michael had told her what had happened to the young girl before her attendance to Hogwarts and promptly understood how Lucius had persuaded her to embrace the bigoted ideals of the Dark Lord. " Headmistress, may I assign her detention now? I do believe that was the arrangement we made."

Minerva nodded. Even though her star pupil was a Gryffindor at heart, she did have a mean streak a mile wide when you pissed her off.

" Ms. Higgins, for the next month, seeing as how you decided you were going to put me in the hospital wing for the rest of the week, you'll be helping me after classes and dinner every evening until my eyes have healed. Then after I leave, you'll be cleaning out the bedpans and replacing the linins on every cot, and whatever else Madame Pomphrey wants you to do while you're there. Oh…And also, you can't use magic. In accordance with that, Professor Snape has also suggested that if there are any injured Gryffindor students there, you'll be comforting them, and you have to mean it."

Amanda winced. This was going to be worse than cleaning out the cauldrons with Professor Snape. She nodded in understanding and looked at her father. " I'm sorry that I've disappointed you…But I will not make this mistake again. I promise." She said.

" Big words, let's see if you can hold to that." Severus said sharply. " Ms. Higgins. I have a stipulation for you. I want you to attend a group counseling session here every Saturday evening. It's a group of your peers that are being or have been abused. It's completely anonymous, meaning you can't reveal anyone in the group. It just might help you reach the closure you need."

Amanda nodded. That seemed fair enough.

" If that's it, I'll let these three alone so that they can talk. Severus, will you oversee the detentions for Misses Toomey and Stames?" Minerva said. " I'll take you back to the hospital wing Hermione."

" Thank you Minerva." Hermione said, taking Minerva's arm. " Oh, and Ms. Higgins?"

Amanda whirled around quickly form her conversation. " Yes Ms. Granger?"

" This had better be the last outburst I see from you. And don't forget…Tomorrow right after dinner."

" Yes Ms. Granger."

Minerva chuckled as she led Hermione through the floo. It seemed as if Severus was definitely rubbing off on her after all.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Ha! There's that one! I am on a role this week! Man, I love having a little bit of free time in the afternoon and evenings…Enjoy all! Next Chapter-Hermione's recovery and the big date!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guess who's back everyone! I'm very pleased to say that I have some time to knock out a few chaps finally and here are the fruits of my labor thus far. Other than that, Chapter 11 is not too far behind and there will be lemons abound soon enough. Other than that, I'm truly sorry it took so long, but work and family tend to have that effect. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wolf Unleashed**

Hermione was released a full day early from the infirmary when she showed no ill effects from the potions incident. Poppy had been in the middle of replacing the bandages when Hermione's eyes had opened and she smiled at seeing the medi-witch's friendly face. She walked to her rooms briskly, happy to be able to walk around again, and began combing through her wardrobe. She wanted to look lovely for her date this weekend and found the perfect dress.

" This will knock his boots off for sure…" she whispered as she put it on. A small smirk crept its way over her face. " But what I'll be wearing underneath it will surely be what lights the fire under the cauldron."

* * *

Severus was pleased to see Hermione in the Great Hall for supper that evening and nodded to her. Looking over to his charges, he focused on Amanda. She had granted a slight leniency with her punishments to accommodate her attendances to the abuse support group that was to meet this Saturday. He was rather pleased to see that her ill intent towards Hermione was gone and that she had even managed to become friends with her lab partner Selena Morley. They had something in common after all and Selena was currently living in an orphanage due to the fact that her foster parents had been found guilty of neglecting her and using the money granted for her care to only further their own means. 

Severus shook his head. A lot of people could learn so much from that girl. It was no wonder she was a Gryffindor. Severus looked up as his familiar, Nightshade, flew in from the window. It seemed that the solicitor had finally managed to secure the patents for Hermione's glass cauldron, and had successfully negotiated the deal with the Pyrex Corporation. The brand was to be called Simply Magic Cauldrons. Severus smirked, thinking that the biggest sellers normally had the cheesiest names.

_Perfect, all that is left is for us to sign it._ He thought. " Hermione." He said, trying to draw her from her animated debate with Professors Flitwick and Sinestra.

" Excuse me a moment." She said. " Did you need something Severus?" Her eyes focused on him for a moment and she smiled.

" Would you please meet me in my office after lunch? The papers are in." he said.

Hermione nodded in the affirmative and continued her debate with the two teachers.

Minerva smiled as she watched the two. She could only remember one time Severus had been so courteous with a witch, and that had been so long ago with Lily Evans. It would seem as if lightening were about to strike again with the dour wizard. She certainly hoped it would. It would be a rather smart match if she did say so herself.

"Severus, might I ask you what these papers are about?" she asked.

Severus turned to his right to look at the headmistress and nodded. " As you know, Hermione and I have been working on finding the Lycanthropy cure together since the beginning of the term. In order to reach that stage, Hermione transfigured a glass cauldron from a muggle baking dish. It's utterly amazing how this turned out. The first time I used it was for a pepper-up, and as you know it has to reach a rolling boil for fifteen minutes. The cauldron not only withstood the heat, put did not pass on anything to the potion. It looked infinitely better than what it normally does using a metallic cauldron." He replied.

Minerva nodded. " And the papers are patents then?" she said, her dark eyes twinkling at her former student.

Severus smirked and took a gulp of his drink. " No, Headmistress, they're progress reports of our black market sales." He snarked good-naturedly, amusement shining in his eyes for a brief second. " In fact we believe we have completed it, we just need to wait for Lupin and his ever changing paramour to return.".

Minerva's eyes widened. Everyone had been so busy that she hadn't bothered to ask them of their progress. " You two have to be the most formidable team that the wizarding world has ever seen." She said breathlessly.

Severus couldn't help but give the headmistress a smirk before taking his leave.

* * *

Hermione quickly made her way to Severus' office and knocked three times 

" Come on in Hermione."

She entered and smiled at him. " So we got the patents then? Your solicitor made quick work, much faster than I had anticipated." She said. She sat in one of the chairs and looked over the papers when Severus handed them to her. It was written in an easy to follow way, with no legal jargon to confuse her. It was a clean cut deal. She nodded in approval and signed her name and handed them back to Severus. " That's that. Any word from Remus?"

Severus was about to voice that he hadn't when his floo turned green.

" Professor Snape?" came the voice of Nymphadora Tonks. She sounded quite worried and her face appeared in the floo. " Can I come over please? Remy's sleeping at the moment, and I had a few questions for you."

" Be quick please, I do have…." He began, realizing that Hermione could go tend to the potion " Actually, Hermione, could you please check up on the brew I started earlier?"

Hermione smiled. " I will Severus. I'll see you afterwards. If I don't get to see you, Tonks, please be sure to say hi to Remus for me. I'll sure you'll both be ecstatic."

Tonks came over and took the seat Hermione had just vacated. " What's that about? Anyway, we had to come back from our holiday early because Remus was losing all his strength. I was wondering if you had made any progress in the cure?" she asked, looking at the grate longingly. She loved Remus very dearly, and was hoping that Severus had made some progress. It meant hope.

" Tonks. What do you think? I've been working on this for nearly twenty years."

Tonks head fell a little. " I take it that means no?"

Severus sighed. " Just the opposite really. Why do you bring Lupin around after you have supper this evening."

Tonks head flew up. " You did it?" she asked incredulously. Last she knew he had been stuck in a rather horrid rut concerning the potion and felt tears well in her eyes. " Thank you so much Professor. You have no idea what it means to me, and Remus." She whispered.

" I'm not the only one to thank…" Severus replied. " If it had not been for Hermione, we would have never even reached this point."

Tonks looked over to the classroom and smiled. Of course that would be the case. " I'll bring Remy around about seven. Will that be alright?"

Severus nodded. " The powder is in the mason jar to the left. I need to go check on my charges."

* * *

Hermione finished the last stage the potion was on and bottled and sealed the eight vials with wax. She dated the brew and put them in a little box to take up to Poppy. There was going to be a quidditch match tomorrow and Severus always made sure to brew a few extra healing potions for the medi-witch. She smiled at Severus as he walked into the lab and was pleased to see that Hermione had finished the brew he had been working on. He was truly pleased to have the talented witch as a student. She was wonderful with the students, and would make a brilliant teacher should she choose to teach. 

Hermione placed a kiss on Severus' cheek and picked the box up from the lab table. " I'll go drop these off to Poppy. What did Tonks need?"

Severus looked up at Hermione as he released the wards on the cabinet that they were keeping the cure. " She's bringing Lupin here this evening."

Hermione nodded. " Should I let Poppy know seeing as how I'm heading up there?"

Severus nodded. " He'll be here about seven this evening." He finished.

Hermione strode into the infirmary and called for Poppy. She was shocked to see Amanda come up to greet her from behind a curtain. " Miss Higgins, I did call for Madame Pomphrey." She said.

" Dame Poppy…I mean Madame Pomphrey is currently tending to a rather severe case." Amanda replied. She blushed slightly and looked up at Hermione. " Is there something you need? Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled at the young witch and nodded. " Go ask Dame Poppy where she wants me to put these healing potions, I brought them up for tomorrow's quidditch match."

Amanda nodded, and went back to the curtained bed. Hermione smiled when Poppy exited for a moment and gave Amanda her instructions. " Hello Hermione. How goes it in the dungeons?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and handed the box of potions to Poppy. " Very well, Remus is coming by at seven this evening and we'll need you there…"

Poppy's eyes shot to Hermione's face and a bright smile burst over her face. " You both managed to make a cure?"

Hermione nodded. " We're pretty sure we did. All we need to do is ad Remus' blood and that will be that." She replied. " And what this with Miss Higgins calling you Dame Poppy?"

Poppy laughed. " Amanda's been a breath of fresh air. She's been very good with the students since she's been here and has even volunteered to come by even after her detentions are over. She was joking with a student and didn't realize I was behind her when she let the Dame Poppy line slip. It's stuck ever since…"

Hermione smiled. " So she's been great with all the students, hmm?"

Poppy nodded. " Surprisingly, even the Gryffindors. In fact, I've seen Miss Morley up here with her on several occasions. They've become quite the pair." Poppy said. " They became fast friends."

Hermione was pleasantly shocked to hear this. She had set those two up as lab partners in the second year class. Apparently the two must have something in common if they got along so well. Hermione shrugged. " Miss Higgins will be attending the Abuse support group meeting, at least that's what the agreement was."

Poppy nodded. " Yes, I remember her mentioning something about that." She replied. " Alright then, I'll make sure to mark that down."

Hermione smiled in Amanda's general direction. " I'll see you later this evening."

* * *

Seven o clock came by much faster than anyone expected. Poppy was sterilizing some equipment in case if it would be needed and Hermione was in the midst of warming the potion slightly when there was a knock at the office door. Severus went to his office and opened the door and ushered Remus and Tonks inside. " So Tonks told you the news then?" 

Remus nodded, his eyes hopeful. " Is it true, Severus?" he asked.

Severus smirked. " We believe so, Remus. The only thing we'll need from you is your blood."

Tonks laughed slightly. " That was supposed to be one of those sarcastic jokes, wasn't it?"

Severus shook his head. " No, Tonks, it wasn't. Hermione made the breakthrough the other day when she was trying to come up with the solution."

Remus nodded, and they entered Severus' lab. Poppy smiled at the werewolf and Tonks. Remus smiled at Hermione as she came up. Her scent reached his nose and it had changed since the last time he had seen her.

" Hello Remus." She said, giving him a hug. " Is everything ok?" The werewolf had an odd look in his face.

" Something's changed about you, Hermione…Your scent has changed." He said to her.

" Some sacrifices had to be made for this potion." She replied.

Remus caught the gist immediately and realized that maybe the reason she smelled different was because she no longer was a virgin. " So Virgin's Blood is one of the main ingredients?"

Hermione nodded. " It only takes three drops for a small cauldron, and about seven for a standard batch." She ushered the werewolf over to a chair and sat him down. " Three drops is all we need from you."

Remus nodded and rolled up his sleeve. This was it. He would be freed finally…

Poppy placed her wand next to a vein and transferred the blood to the cauldron. " One…two…three…" she whispered, counting the drops as they splashed in the cauldron.

Hermione was nearly giddy when the potion reacted the way she had predicted with her arithmancy equations. She wrote everything down as Severus placed the potion into a glass goblet. They weren't going to take any chances with this last stage. Remus lifted the goblet as if to say ' Well, here goes nothing..' and swallowed the brew. He made a face at the taste and looked to Severus.

" It tastes no better than the Wolfsbane, let me tell you…"he said. He was about to comment further when suddenly his body became racked with seizures. He thrashed about for a moment, Poppy shrilly instructing Severus and Tonks to get him to the floor and get something soft under his head.

Hermione summoned a pillow quickly and tossed it to Severus. She resumed her note process and watched with sad eyes as the potion took effect.

Remus gave a sharp cry out as his body lifted from the floor and a bright light surrounded his body and was then gone. A wisp of smoke was left behind and Remus was breathing heavily. Tonks was looking at Remus with tear filled eyes, her bottom lip quivering and her hands gripping his shirt.

" Remus?" she whimpered, her voice soft.

He looked over at Tonks, barely hearing her voice, and was surprised that he really couldn't smell anything except a few potion fumes from a far off cauldron. His eyesight was much better. He sat up, his color better than it had been in months, if not years. He looked up and behind him at Severus.

" I think it worked…" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Severus smiled at the man and then at Hermione. Finally, after all the suffering that had surrounded him, Remus Lupin was finally free from his onus.

Poppy ran a specialized wand that was use to check people with suspicious bite marks over Remus and smiled broadly when the tip glowed blue. " Severus, we have a cure…" said Poppy with finality.

Hermione whooped and ran over to Severus and threw her arms around him, exclaiming over and over they had done it.

Severus spun her around slightly and set her down. " Hermione, thank you…" he said to her. " If not for your help, we would not be here celebrating." He turned to the other three people in the room, all looking at him with shocked expressions. He scowled at them. " What?"

" You hugged and spun Hermione around…." Remus said. His eyes widened in understanding and nodded. " Maybe we should be going over to St. Mungo's…Let them know it worked…"

* * *

Minerva received an owl while standing on top of the astronomy tower and unfurled the parchment. She gave a bright smile and looked up at the sky. " They've done it, Albus…They've finally done it…" she whispered.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were in the midst of a fantastic make out session when an owl dropped the parchment on his head. Ginny read it and smiled, practically throwing Harry off of her. " We need to go to St. Mungo's right now Harry…Go get Ron, please…He'll be ecstatic to hear this!" She was throwing on her traveling robes as she spoke. 

" Hear what?"

" They did it…" Ginny said, her excited brown eyes meeting his startled green ones. She laughed as it took him a moment to register the news and shook her head as he frantically got dressed.

They threw some robes on Ron while trying to shove him out his bedroom door and explain things at the same time.

" Hold on a bloody moment you two! One thing at a time. Harry, let me put on my robes meself. Ginny, what have you been babbling about this entire time."

" Snape and Hermione finally cured Remus…" she said, rushing for the fireplace.

It was with those words that Ron threw on his robes haphazardly and rushed to throw some floo powder in the grate.

* * *

Hermione watched as three different healers specializing with the lycanthropy onus all took turns running their wands over Remus. They had all worked with the werewolf at one point or another and were shocked and happy to see that he had indeed been cured. 

Healer Roe had worked Remus' case the longest and had fought on his behalf in front of the board of governors to get his teaching position at Hogwarts all those years ago. He turned to Severus and Hermione and shook their hands. " You've done a wonderful thing here this evening. We have several cases that will need to be cured as soon as possible and would like to get directions to the potion."

" We'll send over some in two weeks. It takes that long to make the brew, but it has an infinite shelf life provided it's capped properly." Hermione said. " I'm certain that Professor Snape would like to file the potion with the ministry first to get his rights first and foremost so that no one else can claim the potion." Hermione replied smoothly.

Healer Roe nodded, that sounded like a good compromise and shook their hands. " We'll need enough for about five patients…" he said.

Hermione nodded. Knowing Severus as she did, he would be starting the potion tonight and they would have to take a break during their dinner tomorrow to check on the potion.

Severus looked at the look on Hermione's face. " However, I'm going to have a busy weekend and Miss Granger has a lesson plan to revise, so we won't be able to get it started until Monday." He said.

Healer Roe nodded. " Of course. I hope to receive it soon." He said.

* * *

Hermione and Severus returned to the castle soon afterward, allowing Remus and Tonks to leave in peace, but not until after Harry, Ron, and Ginny had arrived to congratulate them. They walked in comfortable silence down the pathway to the castle, Hermione walking with her hands clasped behind her back and gazing up at the stars. 

" It's beautiful out tonight…Do you think the weather will be like this tomorrow?" she questioned softly. Her honey brown eyes looked at his own dark ones and she smiled.

" Why do you ask?" Severus answered to her, a slight smirk on his face.

Hermione gave him an impish grin and veered off the path and headed for the rocky area near the lake. She laughed and disappeared amongst the large rocks.

Severus raised an eyebrow and followed her, a smirk plastered on his face. The little minx was up to something…

Hermione grabbed a hold of his robes and pulled Severus into a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before he had her pinned against the boulder, his hands exploring her body. Hermione gasped into his mouth as his hand ghosted past the swell of her breast, her body igniting.

" You little minx….Can't wait?" he whispered, his sensuous mouth leaving a burning trail down her neck to her collar bone.

" I figured this would be a very pleasant way to celebrate.."

Severus groaned. It took all he was to step away from the alluring witch and clear his head. " There will be a better time for that I believe, Hermione..." he said silkily. And with that, he strode off, leaving the panting witch by the boulders in the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! Another chappy down finally! And things seem to be getting kind of steamy between those two hmm? Hope to hear how much you all did/did not like this chap! And again, I'm sorry it took so long to update...I recently just got a job. So it'll be tough trying to get time in to type, but I'm going to do my best to not neglect it so bad like last time. Next chappy will be the date for sure and we'll get a bigger peek into Amanda's past...**

**A/N/N: I'm sorry, it just didn't fit in the next chapter. And as for you Ms. Figg fans, that last scene was so totally inspired by her. That story has to be one of my favorite oneshots by her by far.  
**


End file.
